


Oihina: woven together

by RedetaARMYotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1 or 2 Characeter from other anime, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Sex, Side rare parings, Top Oikawa Tooru, Yaoi, kinda slowburn, mature sex and other things but later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedetaARMYotaku/pseuds/RedetaARMYotaku
Summary: Oikawa tooru is not someone who gives up. So what if there team never made it to natinals, he will beat Ushiwaka someday....Well that's not the immediate concern right now. He sighned as he thought about there recent defeat.. he has to make sure that his kouhai's are trained up for next year. So that they can defeat karasuno and that brilliant chibi chan....Thinking about hinata made feel a strange feeling rise in him... a feeling that he didn't recognize. But he didn't hate the feeling, he kinda liked it...Suddenly his phone rang.. It was his mom.." Tooru where are you? I told you to come home early today. Remember we will go visit my friend ... just come home quickly "And then she hung up before he could say anything..As Oikawa stared at the phone slightly irritatedly he didn't know that this visit might change his life for the better.................................There will be other side couples but that's a surprise 😉I also have this story in wattpad by the same username.This story is inspired by "The Red string of faith"by "tinyAvenueSailor"....I hope you enjoy the story.......
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Surprise side pairs
Comments: 36
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

At Aobajousai vollyball gym the team's practice ended a while ago. There is only one sweaty player who was sitting on the floor panting from solo practice..  
It was none other then the captain of the team Oikawa tooru... Who still looked amazing even in this state as he sat on the floor in deep thought.

Oikawa tooru is not someone who gives up. So what if their team never made it to natinals, he will beat Ushiwaka someday....  
Well that's not the immediate concern right now though. He sighed as he thought about their recent defeat.. he has to make sure that his kouhai's are trained up for next year. So that they can defeat karasuno and that brilliant chibi chan....  
Thinking about hinata made a strange feeling rise in him... a feeling that he didn't recognize. But he didn't hate the feeling, he even kinda liked it...  
Suddenly his phone ranged. It was his mother.  
" Tooru where are you? I told you to come home early today. Remember we will go visit my friend ... just come home quickly "  
And then she hung up before he could say anything....  
He looked at the phone irrited but he knew he had to go. If he didn't his mom not gonna spare him. 'That women is way dangerous then a demon when angered, I don't even want to think about the consequences'...He shuddered and ran for the lockers room.  
.........................

"Tooru we are here"... Oikawa looked up from his phone and got out from the car.  
They were a bit far in the mountains. The house looks cozy and homey...  
His mom ranged the bell. After a bit a beautiful Orange haired women opened the door. 'She looks soooo young. Who is she?'  
His mother intruduces her "Tooru this is Akari, my best friend from high school. And this is my son Tooru".  
"Oh nice to meet you Tooru, I'm Hinata Akari" Akari said with a smile...

'Hinata? That's Chibi chan's name.. Is she related to him. No way...... It's a common name. She must be someone else. Yeah..that must be it.'

He didn't show his thoughts on his face. And gave her his signature gorgeous smile " It's nice to meet you too Akari-san " He saw light pink on her cheeks. And smirks inwardly. 'Yep my charm is working as usual..'

"Oh my! Such a charming young man"  
Akari said to his mother.

" Akari don't be deceived by his charm. This son of mine is a devil"

"Mom!!! How can you say something like that about you son." He gasped and said with a fake hurt face.

"You are my son that's why I can say that my dear. Poor Hajime has to handle everything after you" his mother said with a sweet smile

Oikawa looked away and pouted. 'Now I'm sure that Iwa-chan is mom's son. He is her secret love child I'm sure of it... or how else you can explaine how similer they are.. Both of them always treat me the same. Always bullying poor Oikawa'

Akari laughed at the mom-son duo. And welcome them inside.  
Oikawa looked around the house. It's a very beautiful house, and it feels warm and comfertable. 

He asked Akari " Akari-san do you have childrens??"  
" Yes. I have a son and a daughter. I'll introduce you to them later"

Suddenly his mother said "Akari I need to go to the restroom. Can you show me the way"  
"Yes off course. Tooru plzz seat and make yourself comfertable dear"

Oikawa sat on the couch on the living room. He just can't help feeling that Akari is related to hinata.  
'I mean that orange hair is very rare. And that face is similer too.' Oikawa let out a groan.. 'I am thinking about Chibi chan again. Ever since our defeat...no that's not right, ever since we first played that practice match I can't stop thinking about him. It has gotten worse after their and shiratorizawa's defeat. I just can't stop. I knows I see him as a rival. But this is just too much. I don't only think of him as a rival now.. I sometimes find myself thinking how it would have been if he was my partner. To play on the same court with him. With that ball of sunshine. Who makes everyone feel better with his energy'  
A heat bloomed on his stomach as he thought about it.  
'We would have been able to spend more time together, getting to know each other. That would have been nice...WAIT!! What why am I thinking about spending more time with Chibi-Chan.. Damn it! Oikawa.. why do you want to get to know the enemy. Snap out of what ever it is dude'

Oikawa snaped out of his thought when he heard a foot step coming down the stairs. And then he heard it before he saw it.  
"Mom! Where are you!" a familiar voice shouted out  
Then he saw it. No way.. you gotta be kidding.. bright orange hair sticking out,...a very short young guy.. who has his back towards him....

"Chi...bi-Chan!!!"

The body stilled and slowly turned towards him with widen eyes..

"GRAND KING!!!"

.................................................

This is it guys. The 1st chapter. I know its a bit short. I will try to make long ones in the future .Sorry for the gramatical and spelling mistakes. Plzz enjoy the story. 

I purple you guys💜😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my 1st bl story and English is not my 1st language sooo plzzz be patient with me...
> 
> This story is solely Oihina. There will be other side couples. But that is a surprise for now.. There will be sex but that will be much much later... And there will be small changes to some characters..
> 
> This story is inspired by "The Red string of faith" by "tinyAvenueSailor". That story is amazing. If you haven't read it yet plz give it a try......  
> But I wanna say this is my story. The plot will be inspired by that story but the story is mine. So it will be very different. But there will be some small similarities. 
> 
> I hope you you enjoy my story. Have a great time 😊


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa looked at the person in front him shocked. It was Hinata Shoyo. Who was standing in front of him in a white tee a little too big for him and black shorts. Hair sticking everywhere, face a bit flushed from shock. And eyes wide open......  
'Cute..... that was the word that came in my mind... Wait a minute!.. what am I thinking..... And what is Chibi-Chan is doing here looking so cuteeeee'  
Before he can ask anything though.. Hinata snaped out of his shock and screamed 

"GRAND KING IS HERE!!!!!"

And then ran away upstairs.....

Oikawa fell on the couch stunned 'What just happend.... what was that.....'

Then he heard Akari-san's voice. He turned and saw both her and his mother is back. 

"Was that Shoyo I heard...... Why is that boy always screaming and shouting all the time"   
" Well Akari it's not his fault.. after all he is young. They have soo much energy all the time..... Unlike us old peaple "  
Akari said with a cheeky smile...  
"Yes you are right"  
That made Oikawa snaped out of his thoughts completely and after hearing them saying that he couldn't resist and said with a mischievous smile.  
"What are you saying Akari-san. I'm only seeing one old women and that's definitely not you"   
"Oi what did you say you brat! Who are you calling old....." his mother said scowling at him......

"Well you are the one you called yourself old. I just corrected it" oikawa said cheekily

Then his mother suddenly smiled sickeningly sweet. 'Oh boy! That's not good'...

"Oh honey so you want me to spill all your embarrassing history to your team that Hajime didn't tell them. I can do it if you want it so desparetly my dear"   
Oikawa Mei said with a dark aura and sweet smile. Oikawa suddured and with a charming smile said  
"What are you saying mom. You are such a beauty.You are the most young person I know"  
"Hmph... that's right... but don't think you are off the hook yet" she said with a smile and Oikawa started grumbling about demon womens while looking at the other way.

Akari laughed watching all this.... then they sat down and chatted for a bit when she suddenly remembered something and said "let me introduce my childrens."  
She called out with a loud voice

"SHOYO!! NATSU! Come here..."

Hearing that Oikawa stilled. And started thinking about the encounter.... He smiled a small naughty smile. 'It will be soo fun watching Chibi-Chan.'

But the one who came out 1st running was not hinata. It was a little girl with orange hair...' She is sooo adorable..'  
" This is my daughter Natsu."  
Oikawa smiled at her and said  
"Yo ho Natsu-chan"  
Natsu looked at him abd her eyes goes wide open... after looking at him for a bit she shouted  
"PREATY... you are soo pretty prince sama"  
Oikawa grined   
"I'm not a prince but you are certainly a princess. You can call me Tooru neechan"  
"Tor..ru neechan" she said cutely  
'Sooo adorable' Oikawa thought as he gave her a smile......

Then he heared another person coming down and saw hinata coming down slowly....  
He was looking at Oikawa and still looked a bit stunned.  
His mother saw him and said.  
"Oh you must be shoyo"  
Hinata nodded at her. Akari saw that  
"Shoyo intruduce yourself to Tooru"  
Before hinata can say anything Oikawa said  
"It's OK Akari-san I know Chibi-Chan already".   
"Chibi-Chan??" Akari asked with a confused face at the same time hinata asked..  
"What are you doing here Grand king?!" as he couldn't resist asking it any longer..  
"Grand king??" This time it was his mother.   
"Hold on a minute do you know each other?"   
"Yes Akari-san, we played against each other a couple of times. So I guess the nicknames came from there." Oikawa looks at hinata   
"And Chibi-Chan it turns out our mothers are friends . What a coincidence right?" And gave hinata his signature charming smile. And was pleased to see a light blush on his face.   
They all sat on the couches after the intruductions....  
Akari then asked  
"So Tooru you also play volleyball"  
"Yes. I do"  
"Are you any good?"  
"Yeah, I guess"  
At that hinata shouted exitedly  
"What are you saying!! Grand king is an amezing setter. All his sets are like woshhhh then bammm.. And his serves are woahhhhhh..... then booommmm..He is soo amazing. And on top that he is also the captain of the team."

"Oh really. I'm sorry I don't know anything about volleyball. I didn't even get to watch any of shoyo's match. So I don't even know how he plays... I want to but I get really busy with my job. But I do want to watch one"

Mei nodded and said  
"Yeah me too. I'm not very interesed in volleyball. But if tooru loves it he can do what he dreams. I just know he recived setter of the year in his middle school. I think I wanna watch one now. Though shoyo are you sure you are not extravagating about him???" She said the last line teasingly  
"Nooooo. Off course not. It can't be helped then.... Grand king we have to show them our skills"  
Oikawa nodded with a smile  
"Yeah if we have any practice matches in the future we will invite them and we will blow them away"  
"Yesss!!!"  
Oikawa then smirked and said  
"Well off course the winners will be Aobajousai"  
Hinata stood up and said with fire in his eyes  
"We will see grand king. "  
And both of them stared at each other with fire in there eyes. Not one of them breaking the eye contect..

"Awee you two will make such a great couple. Such fireee!" Mei suddenly said teasingly breaking the moment

"MOM!!" Oikawa exclaimed with a slight blush in his cheek. He couldn't look at Hinata nata. But as he looked towards Hinata with the corner of his eye he saw his face was literaly a red tomato. Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat. 'Adorable... sooo cute..... I soooo wanna bite that cheek.... Ok fuck what am I thinking..Calm down, what's wrong with you...It's just hinata. Plain old cute hinata. With cute red cheeks.. oh!! man I'm doing it again....'

Hinata suddenly stood up and shouted "PLZ EXCUSE ME" and went to leave. But Akira stoped him by calling out.....  
"WAIT up shoyo. Take Tooru with you. We will call you guys when diner is ready" hinata just nodded with a red face.. Oikawa stood up and followed him with a small smile and butterflies in his stomach...  
.............................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it for the 2nd chapter......   
> Guys again English is not my 1st language. Plzz excuse the gramatical mistakes...   
> Enjoy......


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa and hinata both were lounging on the bed. The brunette looked around the room. It was a cozy normal room. There were posters of many volleyball players. Many high school ones as well. As he was looking around his eyes suddenly stopped on a particular poster. His eyes widen a bit.   
But then he smirked but inwardly for some reason unknown to him he was pleased... very pleased....

"I didn't know you were a fan of mine Chibi-Chan.... I'm very flattered you know. But....... I wonder what will the other crows say if they saw this hmm, especially a certain king...." he said with a teasing voice and mischievous smile..

"Off course I'm a fan of yours. You are such a skilled player grand king!!...." Hinata exclaimed with sparkly eyes.   
Instantly all the amusment went away from Oikawa's mind. And he can feel his cheeks getting slightly warm...  
'Damnn it! I wanted to tease him. But now he is making me feel stange things'. Hinata then continued.

"And the others doesn't come to my house. Only kageyama does and tsukishima some times... I always remove it before kageyama comes here and Tsuki doesn't care much."

'Oh so my kouhai haven't seen it yet.. that explains why it's still here. It will be fun to watch his reaction though....hehe.. Wait Tsuki.... isn't he that mean looking salty middle blocker.....'

"Tsukishima? Is this the grumpy-chan.... How are you friends with him with his attitude" 

Hinata grinned.....

"Yes it's him. We are in the same class. His best friend is in another class with kageyama. He doesn't want anyone else to disturb him. So he sits with me. After annoying him for a long time I got through to him" Hinata says while smiling brightly clearly proud of himself.

'Off course he will give in. No one can resist this sunshine'

Oikawa gave hinata a cheeky smile...

"Well I kinda like him. He looks like he has a head on his shoulder. Plus he always gets under Tobio-Chan's skin from what I'v seen. It's sooo fun to watch"  
Hinata laughed at that

"You really don't like kageyama ,do you?"  
"Nope" Oikawa said propping the P"

Hinata just shrugged   
" Well as far as I know the feeling is mutual"  
"Good" Oikawa drawls  
Hinata just rolled his eyes seeing this

"By the way Chibi-Chan, you should place my poster in a way so that you can see it after waking up. Seeing such a hansome face will make you day just right.... you know"  
Hinata looked at him with a mischievous face and said  
" well I think you are right. if I want an handsome face I think I will have Kuroo-san's poster place there. After all he is the most handsome one"  
Oikawa pouted sadly..   
" Chibi-Chan meanieee!!. Have you seen this perfect face. It's the most hansome one out there" he whined......but inwardly he was irritated...

'Who is this kuroo!!....who ever it is I'm not a fan......Fuck! why am I getting soo irrited on a person I don't even know. What's wrong with me'

Hinata's voice broke his thoughts...

"I was kidding, you know...You are the most hansome one I'v seen...." hinata muttered softly with a soft blush and eyes closed....

All the irritation went away replaced by immense happiness and something more he didn't recognise as he felt his face flush. 

'WTH am I feeling like this hearing his compliment. I can't even count how many peaple has said that to me. But why listening from him made it soo special.. '

After claming himself Oikawa looked at still flushed Hinata who has his eyes closed.   
Oikawa felt his chest tighten up and can feel something warm inside him as he looked closely at Hinata's flushed face and his eyes closed..... He looked so defenceless, sooo venerable....

'Fuck!!!... that face is so not good for me... But still I don't know why but I don't want any one else to see that expression on his face... to see that face... just thinking anyone else seeing this is making me mad.. Ughh... fuckkk what are these feelings... why am I feeling like this. This is sooo confusinggg...'

As Hinata opened his eyes his face back to normal, Oikawa gave him a vey happy beautiful smile. It made hinata blush yet again as he looked away...

They sat in silence. Not an awkward one. But in a comfortable one.....

Oikawa suddenly remembered something and asked "Chibi-Chan shouldn't you you be   
In Tokyo playing at the nationals......what happened??"  
Hinata's face fell a little. He sighned.... and spoke while frowning..  
"We made it to the quarterfinals...... but then we l..o.st... And it was my fa..u.lt"  
"What happened?" Oikawa asked with a sincere voice.....

Hinata then tells eveything with a deep sad and frustrated face...

"Listen Chibi-Chan it was not your fault. In matches this kind of things happen. There is nothing to gain from beating yourself up. What you can do right now is learn from that incident and make sure you learned your lesson. And make yourself better. You are not a loser if you lose....but you are a loser if you learn nothing from your mistakes and lose again for the same reason. You just gotta try hard and learn from you mistakes. You can do it...After all you beat us. That means you are stong. Though let me tell you the next time we meet on tge court.. we will beat you for sure"

After listening to all this Hinata let out a bright smile and said with determination...   
" Yeah Bring it on. We will win again!!"

Oikawa smiled at him  
'Yes this is how you should be. Shining bright like a sun. Sadness doesn't suit you.   
And I will make sure that you stay like this..'

After that they avoided heavy talking instead they started to talk about each other. As they never talked outside of court.   
They enjoyed each others company. The whole time Oikawa made hinata laugh or blush.   
"........And then you should have seen Iwa-chan's face. It was soooo funny hahahaha...."  
Hinata was laughing soo hard he was lying on the bed holding his stomach"

Suddenly they heard Akari  
"Guys! Come down...dinner is ready"

After they stoped laughing they went down for dinner. Oikawa sat between Hinata and Natsu. He talked to Natsu. He found out that she was as much full of energy as her brother.   
They finished dinner and were having desserts. Oikawa was still talking to Natsu, when breaking their conversation suddenly Akari asked with a smile,  
"Tooru dear I hope you enjoyed your time here. And Shoyo didn't annoy you too much"

"MOM!!"  
"haha.. Akari-san don't worry I loved it here. Me and Chibi-Chan are good friends already... I will love to visit here sometimes if you don't mind ... " 

"Off course you are welcome here anytime. And I know Natsu loves you too. You are such a sweetheart....my dear... I'm glad my shoyo is friends with you now"

Oikawa can feel his face heat up. As he gave her a thank you and a sweet smile. 

Suddenly Natsu let out a yawn... And they realized how late it was. They got up to leave....Mei was saying bye to akari and Natsu inside while Oikawa and Hinata stood outside and a bit far from them to talk...  
Hinata looked at the ground and with a slight blush asked hesitantly..  
"Ah... as you just told my mother so I wanted to ask you somethin..g...."  
"Yes Chibi-Chan what is it??"  
"Ah..Are we fri.en..ds now??" His voice barely audible...  
Oikawa cluched his chest and pretending to be in pain asked  
"Chibi-Chan you don't want me to be your friend?"  
Hinata looked with wide eyes and yelled out..  
" OFF COURSE I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND"  
As he Saw Oikawa smirk he realized what he did, he went red and looked down....  
Oikawa then smiled.....  
"Then off course we are friends Chibi-Chan"  
That made a small smile bloom on Hinata's lips but suddenly he fowrned. He looked at Oikawa and said while frowning   
"Then don't call me Chibi-Chan. I have a name"  
Oikawa with a naughty smile and twinkling eyes said.....  
"Well I should call a Chibi Chibi-Chan. But if you insist I can make do with shrimpy-chan

Hinata pouted and whined  
"Grand kinggg!!"  
'Soooooo adorableeeee....' Oikawa then shoke his head to make those thoughts go away....and said.  
"Ok but with one condition.... you have to stop calling me grand king. I also have a name."  
Hinata nodded happily   
"Ok. You can call me by my 1st name. I will call you Oikawa-san"  
"I want you to call me by my 1st name too"  
"No plzz... You are older then mee..."

Oikawa gave him the best puppy eyes  
That made Hinata flush   
"Plzz no... not yet"  
"Fine, but you will call me by my name one day... I will wait for that Sho-Chan. Don't make me wait too long"  
Hearing the name Hinata blushed even more and nodded his head....  
Oikawa smiled while watching him blush...

They heard Mei coming out of the house. She called for Oikawa while getting on the car. Oikawa was about to go behind her. When he suddenly he remembered something

"Sho-Chan give me you phone plz"  
Hinata gave him his phone with a confused face...  
Oikawa dialled something and suddenly a phone rang. Oikawa then return the phone to Hinata.   
"Now we have each others number. Don't be afraid to text me right away Sho-Chan. I won't mind". He winked at Hinata with a teasing smile.   
And got on the car and leaving Hinata shocked and with a blush on his face...

...................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter. Stay safe and stay healthy... Thnxx a lott for all the support.....
> 
> Again sorry for the gramatical mistakes. English is not my 1st language.....


	4. Chapter 4

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

Oikawa: _phone text_

_"Call"_

Here is the chapter..............

Oikawa was late... he was very late...'Fuck!!' He thought as he ran...... 'The coach is gonna kill me..... oh nooooooo!!! scratch that Iwa-chan's gonna kill me. What do I dooo?.... shittt!! But it's not like it's my fault. I couldn't sleep last night no matter how much I tried... My head was filled with random thoughts about a certain orange head..... It's not fairrr!!...Chibi-Chan!!.. Now I'm gonna be late because of you'

Oikawa ran inside the gym. At once every one of them looked towards him. As it was very veryyy rare for him to be this late to practice. Even though he always enters just in time as always being stopped by his fangirls.

He ran towards the coach.  
"Sorry Coach... We were out last night coz of my mom. We arived home and went to bed very late."  
He explained... while inwardly cursing his luck and not liking the fact that he had to say sorry.... but relexed a bit as he knew he's not gonna get punished.........  
They know what his mother is like..........

The coach looked at his face. He knows Oikawa is someone who doesn't say sorry easily. In fact he only said it a rare few times when he was really guilty which is super super rare... and only to Iwazumi or the coach....  
So the coach let it go this time.....

" Fine Oikawa. But only this one time.. I know you will not play at any official match anymore. But we need you for training. So don't repeat it, understand? Now go warm up."

"Yes"

With that Oikawa went to warm up.. And the practice started...

...........................................

Oikawa was seating on his class with his head down. It was lunch time. He was tired but not that hungry so he didn't go to the cafeteria. Iwazumi was seating beside him.The training and the sleepless night made him very tired. He just wanted to sleep.

After he went home last night. He kept wanting to text Chibi-Chan... But he knew it's not right to text right after seeing him and it was soooo late. Then he kept waiting for a text from him even though he knew no sane person will text at that time.....

'WTH is happening?. Why I keep behaving like this?!.. this is not like me .... And why the hell am I keep thinking about that guy soo much. Damnn it!! Am I that desperate to be his friend....  
And I'm the Oikawa Tooru! if I want to text someone. I will do it. WTH am I hesitating like this for!!!'

He keeps on getting confused bcz of his thoughts and these strange feelings. 'Fuck it! Let me text him'

Oikawa: _Yohoo!☆.. Sho-Chan .... How are you and ...why didn't you text me *sad pout*....._

Then he truned off his phone and waited for a reply..... The whole lunch time he kept fidgeting and kept checking his phone...  
Iwazumi who was seating beside him have had enough.... and asked...  
" Oi.. shittykawa.. what's going on with you?"  
"Nothing Iwa-chan...."  
"Don't say that! Idiot. Tell me what is it... You are being more annoying then usual"  
"Meanieee Iwa-chan!!! "  
Iwazumi just kept staring at him.....  
Oikawa let out a sigh and said  
"Fine...the thing is I don't know myself Iwa-chan... I'm soo confused. But I will let you know when I know myself"  
Iwazumi just stared at him for some moments then said  
"Ok. But whatever it is solve it quickly. You sucked today at practice. Our kohai's doesn't deserve that... "  
Oikawa just noddend. He knew iwazumi is right. And vowed to himself that he will not get distracted anymore. Suddenly his phone beeped snapping him out of his thoughts And his eyes lit up in anticipation...  
He checked his phone and saw Sho-Chan replied to him... and smiled widely...

Sho: _Hi Oikawa-san.... I'm fine... And.. SORRY!!! That I didn't text you. I re..all_  
 _y wa.nt..ed to but... I didn't know if I shoul.d......._

Oikawa: _off course you can. You can text me anytime you want... we are friends after all..._

Sho: _REALLY!!! Thnx a lot Oikawa-san..._

Oikawa: * _(^0^). Anything for such a cutie..._

Sho: ..............

Oikawa: _Sho-chan????_

Sho: _oh... um...How was practice?_

Oikawa: _It was good . Yours?_

Sho: _It was good. But it could have been awesomee if not for that BAKA!! That bakayama was in a weird mood. And he kept snapping at me today.....That asshole!!!!...._

Oikawa: _Why? Did something happened between you two?_

Sho: _NOOOOO!! Nothi..ngs wrong......_  
( I know its impossible to stutter in text.. by this I'm conveying what he was feeling while writing this text)

Oikawa: _well if you say so....._

Sho: _WELL!! I have to go. Our lunch period just ended. Byeeeeee.. gotta go.._

Oikawa: _Bye.... :D♡_ ♡

Oikawa turned off the phone with a smile...  
But deep inside he wanted to know what happener between those two. But he will not force Hinata... He will tell him if he wants... He was satisfied with just this for now....  
As he noticed iwazumi he hid his smile...

Even if Iwazumi saw this he didn't say anything.....  
.......................................  
The practice after school was great...  
Oikawa was in good form. And he helped all the players. It was a good practice session.  
The team didn't know what heppened in the morning. But they were greatful that their captain's mood recovered....

........................................  
Oikawa was having dinner with his family. His mom and dad. His sister is already married and has a son. He was eating fast so that he can go and get some much needed sleep... But suddenly his mom gave him a news that made all his sleepiness and tiredness go away....

"Oh Tooru I invited Akari's family for dinner this sunday. So plz be free. Ok"  
Oikawa suppressed his happiness. It was hard but he managed to do it... And replied a sure with his face natural.

After dinner was finished he returned to his room and texted Hinata..  
Oikawa: _Sho-Chan are you free?_

Sho: _yes I am._

Oikawa: _Then I'm giving you a call..._

Sho: _ok._..

Oikawa then called Hinata. Hinata received it immediately....  
" _Hallo... Sho-chan...."_  
 _"Hi Oikawa san "_  
 _"Did you know you guys are coming to our house this sunday?"_  
 _"Yes. Mom just told me that"_  
 _"That's good.... I'm sooo happy. I want to spend more time with you....... I kinda missed you.. even if we met just yesterday"_  
 _"..............."_  
 _"Sho-Chan.... can you you hear meeee"_  
 _"No...... I mean... yes I hear you...._  
 _"So what about you??? Did you miss mee"_  
 _"Umm.........."_  
 _"Sho-channnnn"_

Oikawa didn't know why but he really wanted Hinata to say that...

" _um..... w..el.l .I misse..d you too_ "

Hinata said sooo softly that oikawa almost didn't hear it....

'Fuck! Why is my heart suddenly beating soo fast....That is sooo not good for my heart. Damn it!! Chibi-Chan what are you doing to me'  
Suddenly Hinata's voice made him snap out of his thoughts

" _Oikawa san.... OIKAWA SAN...."_  
 _"Yes I'm here.. just got lost in thoughts...hahaha.... umm.. what were you asking?"_  
 _"Oh... I was just wondering how was your day?"_  
 _" Oh! It was good... but I was late and I was sooo destracted at first and it's your fault...."_  
 _"WHY!!! What did I doooooo??"_  
 _"You didn't text me.... And I kept thinking about your cute little face and our talks..._  
 _So you better text me and answer me when you can.... OK.."_

There was a pause.. then...

" _ok_ " came a whisper from the other side. Then Oikawa heard hinata murmur someting. But he couldn't understand it....

" _What did you say sho-chan"_  
 _"NOOOO n.oth..ng..."_ answered a slightly panicked voice while stuttering....

" _Ok if you say so_ " Oikawa said... his tone sounding unconvinced....

After that they talked a lot more and shared some stories and facts about each other. Oikawa geeked out a little about aliens.. They were shocked to found out that both of them absolutely loveeed cats.... Oikawa teased him about liking something other then volleyball which Hinata returned in kind...........

They both enjoyed taking to each other soooo much they didn't realize how late it was... when oikawa heard Hinata yawn. He looked at his watch and sawhow late it was.  
" _Ok Chibi-Chan we should sleep... It's veryy late..._  
 _"Yeah" answered a sleepy voice..._  
 _"Good night Chibi-Chan........"_  
 _"Good night.... Grand king"_ came a very sleepy voice....

With a chuckle Oikawa cut the phone. And went to get changed for bed

As he was about to close his eyes... he stopped for a second then he took his phone and sended Hinata a text.

Oikawa: _Good night Chibi-Chan...... ;D ☆♡_

With that he closed his eyes with a smile.... And within minutes he was out like a light....

.........................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo guys this is ittt for this Chapter... I hope you enjoyed it.. I will uodate weekly. So the next chapter will be next week. I don't have a beta and English is not my 1st language sooo plzz excuse my mistakes...
> 
> And thnxx for the support... love you guysss.♡♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Oikawa pov.........**

At Saturday morning I woke up at 6 am as I have practice at 7. I knew I had a scowl on my face as morning light hit my face. I mean how can someone be happy in the early morning. Early mornings are the worst.... I let out a groan and stretched my body...

which day it is??.. oh... it's Saturday.......

Wait a minute!!.....

that's mean tomorrow Sho-chan's coming. That at least made me smile a bit and improved my mood a little.....

The last few days I texted and called him whenever I could..... Mostly texted though. And those made my days a lot better. I never thought tecing someone eould make me this happy..... I can also tell Sho-chan also enjoyed it and it didn't bother him.

But I still asked him once though just to make sure. As he answered with a loud frantic noooo. And for some reason that made me veryyyyy happy.......

I was thinking all these things when I realized I didn't send him my now daily morning massage yet.......... So I opend my phone siting on my bed and typed.....

Oikawa: _Good morning Sho-Chan....♡_

After that I got up from my bed and went to get ready.......

............................................

I hummed as I entered the gym with my hands on my pockets.... I wasn't in a hurry as I still have10 minutes to spare. I looked around and saw everyone was there except coach. But that didn't surprise me as I didn't expected him to be.

On my way to the school he texted that he can't come today. And told us to practice by ourselves. As I looked around most of them were stretching......

I went towards iwa-chan.... As I stood beside him was about to greet him when my phone beeped. It was a text from Sho-chan....

Sho: _Good morning Oikawa san... I hope you have an awesomee day... I'm sorry I might be a bit busy today.... I have to study with yachi-san or else I will fail. It's horribleeee. I don't understand anything!!!... :((. And bakayama is bitching that we are not practicing much these days. Well it's kinda my fault...... why You don't have to knowwww..........Anyway I will talk to you tonight after dinner. Byeeeee...._

I smiled reading it... Though I felt a little sad and disappointed about not talking much today..........

Sighing I looked at Iwa-chan and saw him looking straight... As I followed his gaze I had to hid a snort...

It was kendaichi and kunimi arguing......

Well its kendaichi complaining angrily about someone again calling him Turnip-head... and kunimi listening to it with a bored face... and didn't seem to give a fuck.......

I chuckled softly remembering sho-chan calling him that..... He and his adorable dorky nicknames...haha.... that made me remember his text. And It made me miss him a little....

I was snaped out of my thought by a sharp slap on my head.... and I whined almost on instinct.....

"Iwa-channnn why are you hitting me???" "Shittykawa stop making a strange face. It's making your shitty face even more annoying....and start worming up...."

I gasped loudlyyyyy "Iwa-channnn!!! how dare you say that...... my face is perfect"

He just gave me a glare raising his fist... Damnn that glare should be illigal.....

"Fine fine.....I'm going... And stop being soooo rude" "If I'm not rude, you will be doing stupid things 24/7"

He said glaring me lightly this time. But I can see he is a little worried for some reason..... what ever it is may br he can't say thattttt.... That's not trueeee. Stupid Iwa-chan being meany all the time.... humphhh

"What's happening here?" A voice said. It was Hanamaki.......

"Maki-Chan... Iwa-chan is being mean to me...."

Hearing my complain that jerk just smirked........

" Whatever it is you probably deserved it".

That jerk said with that stupid smirk....

Then don't know from where matsukawa appeared and said....

"Ohh is mommy and daddy fighting?.... Who ever is the loser will buy me ramen"..... (AN: yeah I couldn't resist adding it from OHSHC ;D. I loved this little thing. And yes the all Aobajousai team members call them that.)

Hanamaki grinned lazily at that... and looked at me "Looks like daddy is buying us ramen again" "Nooooo wayyyyy......"

I huffed and looked away....and mumbled....

"All these guys are meanyyy. They never are on my side....They are suppose to respect me. I'm the captain damn it!!"

I didn't ment for them to hear me but they did.... Hanamaki and Matsukawa gave me a thumbs up with a grin as they said one after another

" We do respect you a lot while playing"

"But out of the game, not at all"......

"Whyyy are guys soo rudeeeee!!....."

See what I'm talking about... They are soooo mean... always bullying me...

Iwazumi who was all this time was studying me for some reason said glaring me even more "Coz you are annoying Shittykawa.......... Go and warm up now.... we can't have the captain getting injured...."

He told me heatidly.. but is that relief I saw in his eyes......

"Fine...fine.. I'm going... geez.."

I will have my revenge.... wait for it you jerks...

I started warming up with an upsat face...... And the other 3 joined me as well.

After sometime when I was alomost done warming up properly Shinji suddenly asked veryyy loudly.....

"HEY isn't the coach veryyyyy late today. I'll go grab him" I suddenly realised I didn't told them already....

So as I turned to answer words died in my mouth seeing a very red shinji. And I became a bit concerned. Even if as carefree as I am but to me my player's health is very important ... I'm their captain... so it's my responsibility and my duty....

I asked him with concern in my voice

"Are you OK Shinji?? Are you feeling well?. Do you have a fever?"

Shinji looked at me face still red but before he can answer Shigeru answered

"Captain his heath is perfectly fine. But his heart might not be though....". He said the last line with a teasing tone. And Shinji's gace became even more red.

The moment my brain registered what Shigeru said and meant. And I also noticed Shinji's face and Shigeru's shit eating grin.... all the concern melt aways while being replaced by amusement and mischief........

As I became daddy from captain...

"Oh is our shinji-chan's love life getting interesting.. hmmm. Do tell your sanpai...." I said with a teasing tone....

Shinji blushed even more.. and mumbled something...

"Shinji plzz say it a little louder.... sanpai can't help i I don't hear you....." I again said with a naughty but charming smile if I say so myself.....

"Shittykawa your advise will make him lose his girl instead with that shitty personality of yours..." Iwa-chan said interrupting us.....

I shot him a mild glare....and gave him a face that translates not-the-time.... I need to know this....

"Iwa-chan not the time......."

"Shut up shittykawa"

Iwa-chan said but he did get silent and even watched with mild interest in his eyes.

I then looked towards shinji again... " Now shinji-chan plzz do give all the juc.... ahmm I mean imp details"

Shinji still looking red mumbled something. But before I could ask again Shigeru answered with a naughty smile....

" well daddy there is a girl name sakura in our class. And Shinji had a crush on her since forever. And yesterday that girl asked him to help her study English this sunday as he is the best in our class....... Shinji was soo exited and nervous that he kept on calling me last night...."

Ohh hoooooo...... I looked at Shinji's red face and said teasingly "All the besttt with your 1st date shinji-chan... ;D. I'll be rooting for you"

He looked at me wide eyed and very veyyyy red face. As he shouted with a loud voice..... "ITS NOT A DATE!!"

Oh it's sooo much fun to tease them..hehe

"What ever you say. But if you need any advise come to me. Ok!"

Iwa-chan tsuked... and said "Don't listen to him.. This guy was dumped by all of his girlfriend..."

I looked at him a bit mortified. How can he say that!

"Iwa-chan how can you say that!!"..

"It's just the truth"

I hmphed and looked away and said....

"You are just jealous that all the girls like me.."

Suddenly I felt chill through my spine. I slowly turned and saw Iwa-chan glaring at me with a dark evil aura surrounding him. He had a volleyball on his hand. Shit.........I'm sooooo dead.

With that thought in mind I started running... But before I could get away a volleyball slamed in the back of my head. And I fell clutching my head....

"Ouch!! Iwa-chan that hurt really bad"

"Good you deserved it!"

"IWA-CHANNNNN"

All the players were laughing hard except mad dog. Basterds laughing at my pain.... As I glared at them Hanamaki just shaked his head while chuckling and said

"Do you have a death wish teasing mommy like that..... You knew the consequences"

Before I could retort... Mad dog said very irritedly

"Enough.. where the hell is the coach..."

I then remembered again that I still didn't told them... I rubed my neck.... And said with sheepish smile

"Umm guys I kinda forgot to tell you coach can't come today for morning practice.. He told us to do it on our own... sorry.. hehe.."

Mad dog looked at me looking irrited.

"Now your telling us........"

I blused a little... at that all the others started laughing again except Iwa-chan and Mad dog.....

Iwa-chan just glared at me but there was little amusment in his eyes.....

"Dumbass....."

Hey I was distracted... OK....

Before I could say anything Iwa-chan told all of them to warm up completely. As it's already late...

After the warm up it was time to get serious. I shouted

"Round up guys!... we will start the practice "

At once they came and stood near me with sudden serious face.

"Guys we will follow the usual routine. Then we will work on the additional improvement practices. And no slaking off"

They shouted with a a natural face....

"Yes Captain!"

They were all serious. Right now I'm there Captain. So no matter what happened a few minutes ago. They are always serious when it comes to volleyball.

And that's why I love this team and these guys sooo much..............

And I will make sure they are ready to win before leaving this school....

I thought with a determined smile...

....................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys this is it for today. I know there wasn't anything much about Oihina and there weren't different scenes. But I wanted to do one highlighting the Aobajousai team... They are very important in my fic and in Oihina's relationship....
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too boring...
> 
> Again sorry for all the gramatical mistakes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Oikawa pov....**

I was sitting in my class during the class before lunch... I was thinking about this morning... about Shinji's crush and my revenge on Hanamaki and Matsukawa....

when a brilliant idea came to me.... Hehehe.....this will be sooo much fun and It will also help a bit to make them together .... Yep I'm a genius.......

Suddenly I felt a light slap on my head. I looked up to see Iwa-chan looking down at me.......As I looked around I realised I was soo deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when the class ended.....

"Shittykawa let's go.... and stop that creepy ass smile"

WTH is he saying....I huffed and said "My smile is not creepy.... FYI It's very charming "

He snorted and said "Yeah, you tell yourself that...."

"Iwa-chan!!! How can you say that!......hmph.. I will prove it to you, Seee"

And I gave him my best Charming and genuine smile while thinking about good things.... like volleyball... defeating Ushiwaka...my parents.. and Sho-chan...

"C..ut it.. o.ut Crapykawa..sto.p foo..ling a.round"

Iwa-chan's voice made me focus on him again. He was scowling at me but is that a faint blush on his cheeks. Nahhhg I must be seeing things. Or it's the lighting.....hmm...... But I didn't pushed the topic and waved it away.....

We hurried towards the canteen as we were a bit late.. When we arrived I saw all of team members seating on our usual table . We are last to arrive.

I walked towards them and sat on a chair. Out of habit of last few days I pulled out my phone and checked for Sho-chan's text... Then I remembered that he was busy... Even though I was with so many peaple, for some reason I felt a bit lonely. But I pushed it in the back of my head...... And focused on my revenge. Kendaichi gave me my fav milk bread... yumm..

As I took a bite I looked at Hanamaki with a smile

"Hey Maki-Chan I heard that yuri-chan proposed to you..... way to go man...." I said with a thumbs up....

Instantly Hanamaki became nervous. And Matsukawa's eyes sharpened and he scwoled........

Hanamaki let out a nervous laugh....

"W.hat.. are.. yo.u talking ab.out Oikawa?"

"Hey! Why are you denying it? I saw it myself.... That's not very nice towards the girl....... And I saw how much you blushed.... Aweee you guys were sooo cute...."

Matsukawa let out a very low growl.. The others looked at him finding him strange. But I hid a smirk. Yep it's working....

With an innocent face I asked... "So what did you say Maki-chan?? She didn't look terrible. So did you say...."

Suddenly Matsukawa stood up...

"Excuse me, I have to go. I just remembered I have something to do"

Then he walked out of the canteen.... Everybody was surprised..

Then Hanamaki said with a surprised and slight hopeful face. "She told me not to answer her now. And to tell her tomorrow. Now plz excuse me..."

With that he also stood up. And went out of the canteen..

I know there was a satisfied smirk on my face. I saw Iwa-chan raise a brew at me..

Kendaichi asked with a confused face "What just happened?"

Kunimi just shrugged

"Who knows"

.....................................

After school and club activities me and Iwa-chan were going home together as usual....

Todays practice was a bit tense between Hanamaki and Matsukawa....

I was thinking about what happened when suddenly Iwa-chan stoped me. And made me face towards him. His eyes filled with question....

"Crapykawa you did that on purpose didn't you..?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about"

"Don't fuck with me Oikawa. Tell me why you did that"

And I knew I have to come clean. He never uses my name properly if he wasn't serious.

"1st of all for my revenge... those jerks had it coming. But also coz that idiot Matsukawa ignored his own feelings and the confession Hanamaki did to him just coz they are the same gender. That basterd needed that push...."

Iwa-chan kept looking at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't identify.......

Then he hmmmed and said " So Shitykawa does care for his teammates huh!"

"Off course I do.! Iwa-chan don't be mean"

He just chuckled..... And for the rest of the walk there was no talk....just comfertable silence...

........................................

After dinner I went straight to bed holding my phone. I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna call him. As I was about to do that suddenly my phone ranged. It was Sho-chan....

I immediately received the call

" _SHO-CHAN!!!! I missed you soooo muchhhh"_

" _I missed you toooo a lottttttt Oikawa-san_."

That made me smile a bit......

" _How was your day?_ "

" _Not good..... Bakayama was such a pain todayyy. He kept on asking me wired questions about who I text etc...... even after that he kept irritating me. Wel.l.. and I mis.se..d you a lo.t too so at the end I was a b.it dis.tract.ed_ "

" _Ohhh my Chibi-Chan had a hard day..."_

_"..................."_

_"Sho-chan are you there?"_

_"Noooo it..s nothing. My s.ister ju.st..aske.d me something.. so how was your day?"_

_"Aside from missing you.... It was very intersting"_

I told him everything... at the end of it he was laughing soo hard. Ah.. His laugh was beautiful.... I can listen to it for hours..

As I was thinking that he suddenly stoped laughing...... then asked very softly

" _Does that mean you support gay??"_

Suddenly don't know why but there was a slight panic in me as I asked the next question

" _Yeah... why you don't??"_

" _Noooooo off course I support it. I'm a bisexual myself"_

1st came relief then a happy feeling.... I answered exitedly

" Really me too"

" _Woah. I'm gla.d to hea.r that"_

 _"Yeah me too"_ I said as I smiled....

After that we talked for a while until it was getting very late. As I was wished him goodnight.. And was about to sleep... a text came.

It was Iwa-chan...

Iwa: _you did a good job today. But your still a pain in the ass..._

I pouted.....

Oikawa: _Hey.... you guys love me and you know it_........

I smirked a little and closed my eyes...

.......................................

**Iwazumi's pov**

As I was staring at his reply there was only one thought in my mind....

Yes I do love you Oikawa Tooru.... And you have no idea how much...........

..................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter 6.... see you in next chapter. And yeah Hanamaki and Matsukawa are one of the side pairs. But they are not as imp as other side pairs....
> 
> And yes the teams will be there a lot in my fic. But don't worry there will be a lot of Oihina next Chapter.....
> 
> And plzz feel free to give your feedback... thanxx a lot for all the support..


	7. Chapter 7

Oikawa pov....

Today was Sunday so there was no class. Just practice.. I know I should concentrate on the practice. But what do I doooooo... Today finally I will see Sho-Chan again..... WTH!!!... calm down Tooru and concentrate on the practice.... as I was trying to concentrate suddenly something slamed on my face. And all I could feel was pain....ughhhh

"FUCK!!" somebody shouted... I think it was kendaichi.....  
I sat on the floor coz of pain. After a bit of time the pain slowly faded away. Thank god it didn't hit me that hard. I opened my eyes to see all of the members surrounding me looking worried....

Kendaichi was the 1st one to speak up

"Captain are you OK??. that was my fault.......I'm soooooo sorry" he sounded very apologetic and nervous

I waved it away...  
" I'm fine. Its not your fault.. I was a bit distracted..."

"Are you sure your OK Oikawa-senpaii"  
Shinji asked still looking at me with worried eyes....

I gave them a bright smile and said with a thumbs up...  
"I'm fantastic. No need to woory"

They let out a breath of relief.... Hanamaki just smirked playfully to lighten up the mood a little...  
"Guys let's go back to practice. Daddy's being stupid as usual"

I pouted... hey! that's not fair....

Iwa-chan helped me up and said with threatening smile that promised lots and lotsss of pain.... but I can see concern in his eyes....  
"Bakakawa what's wrong with you?  
Get your head in the game. Will you?...."

"H.ai !" Scaryyyy.... 

After that I concentrated hard and the practice went smoothly....

After the practice I packed up my things quickly, took a quick shower hurrying to get home. I was about to get out of the door Iwa-chan stopped me...

................................

Iwazumi's pov:

Something is up with Oikawa. He has been distracted the whole practice.... It's not only today... it's been happening for last few days. He was distracted and he spended a lottt of time on his phone.... He hasn't been annoying me these days that much... and that's making me nervous.... what's up with him...  
As I was thinking that I suddenly heard a shout of pain and someone cussing. As I snapped out my thoughts I saw in horror that Oikawa has been hit on the face....  
that dumbass!!! can't he be more careful. I hope he is OK.... 

After making sure he is ok, I breathed in relief.... I will talk to him today... I'v got to know what's happening.....

But to be honest that's not the only reason.... after I saw him supporting Hanamaki and Matsukawa yesterday... It gave me hope. No matter how little it is. I have hope..... that just maybe... just maybe he will return my feelings. So I want to spend more time with him.

.......................

After practice I stopped him  
"Crapykawa... Can I come over tonight. I need to talk about something" I asked while packing my bag. Already expecting an exited Yes in return.... 

But as there was no response. Hmm why is he so quite? I looked up and saw Oikawa rubbing his neck. And said in a rather sheepish manner with a guilty smile  
"Sorry Iwa-chan my mom's friends and family are coming today. She will not leave me alone. So I will be kinda busy..."  
After a moment of hesitention he said

"I can ask her if you can come... I'm sure she will say yes"

I know it will be of no use. His mom will not let him be for us to talk... Don't get me wrong she is amazing. But at times like this she wants him with her to entertain her guest.......

But a part of me had a nagging feeling that Oikawa didn't want me to be there. But I pushed that aside....I know that's not the case. that was just a silly thought.. He looks so guilty......

"No it's Ok. I will come over later. Don't worry about it"  
At that he smiled 

"Yes let's do that as early as possible. But for now I have to go... Byeeee Iwa-chan!"  
He shouted the last bit as he ran outside.....  
Even though I was very disappointed I know I will have more chance. It's not like he already likes somebody...... Hmm it's getting late. I should also go....  
With that I also got ready to leave....  
..............................................

It was Oikawa who opened the door and smiled as he saw Hinata.. 

After returning home from practice he was restless the whole time....

Oikawa pov:

Shit!! Why am I so restless!! Oikawa calm down... thank god Iwa-chan didn't came with me. Even if I feel guilty I really didn't want him to come today... he is my best friend and I spend all the time with him... But today I really want to spend alone time with Sho-Chan even if I don't know why I enjoy it sooo much.....

The bell rang . Mom told me to open the door. She didn't need to though.. I was already half way there....

As I opened the door. I almost forgot to breath. There he was standing in front of me, with such an warm smile.... I composed myself as Akari-san greeted me. And I greeted back. Sho-chan also greeted me. I answered with a big smile. I invited them inside and took them to the living room.  
As my mom and dad ware waiting there.  
As they all greeted each other my mom asked  
"Ara.. where is Natsu??"  
Wait... waoh.. I didn't even notice her absence....  
Akari-san answered with a apologetic smile...  
"Gomenne... Natsu already had plans for a sleepeover on her friend's house. It's her friend's birthday... so Natsu couldn't come"

Mom waved it way...  
"It's Ok... I'm glad you two came"  
As they smiled and started talking... I interrupted her  
"Mom, I'm taking Sho-Chan to my room. You guys enjoy your time..."  
Mom smiled and said  
"Yeah... you guys go. There's a long time before dinner... we will call you before dinner"  
...............................

As we entered my room I can feel Sho-Chan fidgeting behind me... I sat on the small couch and gestured him towards the seat beside me. As he sat down. I started the conversation with a bright smile

" Sho-Chan how are you??. I missed you sooo much"  
He answered with an equel bright smile clearly happy to see me  
"I'm fine Oikawa-san.... I missed you too"  
He said the last line with a soft voice.. with a light blush..

To cover it up he put on a mischievous smile and said  
" How was your week? From all I heard over the phone you caused quite a lott of trouble..."  
I pouted  
"Hey it's not trouble. I just helped my friends with their love life..."  
He looked at me with his a brow raised  
"And you had no other intention other then that?"  
I gave a sheepish smile....  
"Fine I also might have wanted revenge... buttt for the most part I wanted to help them"  
At that he gave me a smile....

I changed the topic while saying..  
"Well thanks to that I got to know you were a bisexual.... Even though I am one myself, I was surprised to find out you were also one... "  
And happy I thought in my mind. Then I asked teasingly........  
"Anything else I don't know?"  
I was clearly teasing but Sho-Chan went red...  
Then he started to say something but hesitated...... hmm so he has something else to say.... I gave him a gentle smile  
"You can tell me anything. I won't ever judge"

"We..l.l even though I'm bisexual.... I.. umm..  
I.. wel.l I prefe..r men m.o.re..."

(AN: No it's not coz of Oikawa)

This made me surprise but no less happy.. which I don't even know why... I just know it made me veryyyyyy happy...  
As I looked at him I can see his face red and he was looking down. There was a bit panic on his face. I understood that it bothered him a bit....

I slowly reached out.. and pulled him in a hug.. I can feel him tensed up. But then after a little bit he relexed  
I told him with a soft smile  
"It's ok. That's your preference. Everyone has different preferences. But that doesn't change who you are.... OK?"

He nodded in my arms... then slowly got away from me.. it suddenly made me feel a bit cold... but I didn't gave it any thoughts as I looked at him. And he gave me a soft but very sweet smile.....

After that I changed the conversations to light hearted topic.... As I was bitching about Iwa-chan and how my bullies me his mood started to recover and went back to his normal loud self.... 

As I asked about his team... He grumbled...  
" All the members are soooo awesome and amazinggg. But that bakayama is acting so weird. Even more weird then usual.. He is sooo full of himself... Ok I agree his sets are amazinggg... and he is a genius. But I will not always play with him. I need to practice with different types of sets. But he refuses to do it other then what is beneficial for the team.... And when I do it with kenma.. he gets strangely upsat.... Ughhh... he is sooo confusing..."

I listened to him attentively... that tobio still thinking about himself......hah a tirent as always.....Poor Sho-chan..... wait who is this Kenma???. And he said it soooo fondly!  
As Sho-chan stopped to breathe... I asked  
"Umm who is this Kenma?"  
His face brightened... and I can feel somthing burning on my stomach....

"Oh! That's one of my 2 best friends other then kageyama. He is sooo much nicer than kageyama though.... He is Nekoma's setter. He is like a brother I never had you know"

And with that the burn went away. Ohh he is like a brother..... no waitt a minute.... Nekoma.... isn't that...  
"Hey you said Nekoma?"  
"Yes"  
"Isn't that in tokyo?"  
"Yes"  
Now he looked confused at my astonished face...  
"What is it oikawa-san?"  
"Wait a damn minute!. you go to all the way to tokyo to practice with a setter" I asked astonished....  
He looked at me and said  
"Well what else can I do..."

Well I do have another way but he might not  
Accept.....  
I hesitated but still said to him...  
"Well I know a way"

His eyes suddenly filled with brightness as he looked at me egerly.  
"Really!!. really! what is it!!!"

I scratched my neck. I spoke up as I looked away...  
"Well... if you wan.t.. I can set for you"

I didn't heard an answer. Yeah..why did I think he will spike my sets. I was an enemy after all. I can feel a stange pain in my heart

As I was depressed Suddenly Sho-chan sequeled and jumped on me hugging me tightly. In the process shocking me to the core. As he laughed loudly... and shouted.. exitedly

"REALLY!!!....THAT'S AWESOMEEE.!!!..."

I was shocked by the tight hug as well. But I smiled quickly snapping out of it, I whispered softly hugging him and looking down at his eyes...  
"Really"

...............................................................


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes. Its veryy Important....

**Oikawa's pov....**

As I looked at Sho-chan smilingly, he seemed to realize what he just did and went all red.. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle...

As he heard me his lips formed into a pout... Awee he is looking sooo adorable like that.... To control my thoughts and to change the mood I thought about doing something...... Or he might stay red all night...hehe

As I looked at the time.. there was still a lot of time before dinner. So I suggested we should watch a movie... He agreed readily.

As we settled down on the couch... we started debating what to watch.

After much arguments we decided on star wars....

On the half way through the movie I just marely glanced at Sho-chan's face.... But the sight stopped my eyes there....It was a fascinating sight....

Well for me atleast.....

He had his eyes focused on the TV... lips a bit parted and I can see a bit of his tongue peeking out... his hair a mess as usual... his face rested on his knees. It was nothing special really.....

But for some reason that site made my heart beat faster.... and my breath hitched at my throat ....

Sho-Chan suddenly turned towards me in the process of saying something to me... But stoped as our eyes meet and he noticed my stare... And there was confusion in his eyes...

"What are you staring at Oikawa-san?"

"You" came the answer automatically from my mouth.....

And he went flush red at my words and noticing my rather heated stare......

It would have been amusing to watch if it weren't soo damn adorable.... yep that's defiantly bad for my heart....

He took a breath to calm himself then he said while looking down at his lap....

"We should watch the movie"

"Yeah" I replied....

As I was also confused about this feelings. And what I just uttered.... and wanted to change the mood

Unknowingly we sat a bit more closer to each then before........

..............................................

We couldn't finish it... As we were called downstairs for dinner.......

The mood was very lively during the dinner.... There was lots of laughter, jokes etc.... mom dad bickering as usual... sometimes Akari-san joining in...Sho-Chan had a huge smile the whole time. I was glad that Sho-Chan enjoyed himself.........

After some time we were back in my room with our desserts.... We were seating on my bed. We started eating in silence...

The dessert was sooo good. Yumm..

I looked up to comment on the dessert when I saw something that was sooooo adorableee... that almost stoped my heart.. almost..

Sho-chan was eating his dessert.... he was very focused on it.. there was a blissed out expression on his face.... and a dopey smile on his face.... there was little moan barely audible coming from him every soo often.....

It was suchhhh a cute and and adorable sight that it almost made me breathless....

"Cuteee♡" I uttered that a little too loudly... and made Sho-chan broke out of his trance...

Instantly there was red on his cheeks.... but this time he didn't look down or shy away... He gave me the most adorable glare as he crossed his arms on his chest and puffed up his cheeks..... He was looking even more adorable if that was even possible......dmnn it!!

With that glare he said......

"I don't look cute..... I'm a man... I'm veryy manly"

he finish while puffing his chest... I gave him a smirk...

"Sho-chan you are the most adorable guy I'v ever seen"

At that his face face flushed even more... with embarrassment or irritation I don't know... But with a glare he yelled out which I answered rather clamly.

"I'M NOT!"

"You are"

"I'M NOT"

"you are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm notttttt.....damn ittt!"

I paused for a bit... he was about to give me a victorious smile... when I blew raspberry at him....

"But you are Sho-chan♡ ;)" I said with a teasing smile and a wink which seems to infuriate him even more...

He gave a a veryyy irritated huff.. grabed a pillow.. and started hitting me with it while yelling repeatedly..... "I'M NOT... I'M NOT...I'M NOTT..."

He didn't even gave me the chance to grab a pillow to fight back as he kept hitting me without giving me chance as I struggled.......

Bcz of all this when I was almost fell on my back he lost his balance..... seeing a chance I grabed his wrist while fliping us... thus making him fell on his back and making me on top of him... I locked both his hands above his head making it impossible for him to hit me.. after catching my breath I looked at him...

His hair looked even more messed up. He was taking deep breathes... eyes flashing.. face flushed red... Even though he was lookin cute as usual that wasn't the word that came to my mind...Noo...

'Sexy'.....was the only thing that came to my mind as I looked at him.. while something twisted at my stomach.... and my eyes were drawned to that red wet lips that still had a bit of white cream from the dessert... I unknowingly gulped at the sight.....

Shitttt!!! My own thoughts shocked me... why the hell am I thinking this... why am I finding him soo irresistibly sexy... cute I get it... but sexy.....what is these feelings... godd.....Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!

But I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my head as I heard Sho-chan facing another way , face still flushed mumuring something with a pout......which I heard barely...

But hearing that made me loose all thoughts and my breath hitched... I had to work real hard so that my face doesn't flush red as there was no doubt he didn't want me to hear that.... also not to have a heart attack.

I cleared my throat while looking away... my mind filled with what I just heard him mumur .... " Even if you are sooo hot, that doesn't give you the right to be such a meaniee"

I took a few breaths to calm myself... And it was then that I realized our position and how our legs are........

Sho-Chan realized it too as he had his eyes closed... his face flaming red.... His lips a bit parted taking small breaths...

A small part of me wanted to stay like that a bit longer.... that part of me wanted something more of what I didn't even know.

But I pushed that small part aside... I knew I have to do something quickly or Sho-chan might feel uncomfortable or this might get awkward..... And after our growth I didn't want that....

I released his hands.... And put on a naughty smile as I started tickling him......

His eyes flew open as he started squirming and laughing hard....

"S.ha..to.haha.p...hahaha....Oi...hah.kawa..ha.san..hahahaha...."

"Nopeee. This is my revenge for earlier..... NOW! face my wrath!!"

I yelled the last line dramatically for effect... And started tickling him even more...

After a few moments I can see Sho-chan can't take anymore and was nearly breathless coz of laughing. So I stopped tickiling him.... He started taking deep breaths while still chuckling in between......

He looked at me while giving me a goofy smile.... which made me grin too....

There was silence as they laid there side by side. Neither of us said anything... as we enjoyed the silence and each others presence.......

But just like that the moment was lost as someone knocked at my door. And my mom yelled from outside of the door.

"Oi you guys come down stairs"

Oh..... I realized it was time for Sho-chan to go....

I knew there was a sad frown on my face. I turned towards Shoyo but he was already sitting up... His hair was casting a shadow on his face. So I couldn't see his face...

He stood up from the bed. As he was about to walk away from the bed ... on instinct I sat up and grabed his wrist....

"Sho-chan......" I didn't know what to say.

But before I can say anything... He called out my name softly.....

"Oikawa-san...."

"Yes Shoyo"

This time I said his full name to show I'm listening....

"Text me everyday, will you.... ev..en i.f I don't..."

I smiled a little at his request..

"I will call and text you everyday instead....."

He looked at me with a soft smile on his face... which I returned....

"We should go downstairs.. its time for me to leave"

He said with a natural face.. but I can see hints of sadness in his face... Before he can turn away I stood up. And pulled him in my arms.

As I gave him a hug I whispered in his ears...

"Good bye Sho-chan... I see you very soon"

He wishpered a good bye from his face buried in my chest. After a bit we separated...

Then without a word... we went downstairs... I bid goodbye to Akari-san. And stood at the doorsteps feeling like I lost something as I saw them drive away.........

...........................................

It has been almost 2 hours after they left.... I just can't seem to fall asleep..

Good dammit!! I have practice tomorrow... and I can't be late again.... Iwa-chan's gonna kill meeeeee...... Hah I really need get him a love interest... That will clam him a little... yeahh..

I sighned as I thought all this.... It's only been 2 hours... but I miss him soo much alreadyy... It felt like the time we spent just flew away......

Hmm I also feel like I'm forgetting something.... hmm nevermind...

I really need to meet him soon again. Or I'll go crazy... I don't get it why but it seems with him in my life it is more enyoyable.... I should practice with him sometime... that will annoy that kouhai of mine... hahaha...

'............ '

Oh WAIT!!! I forgot about the practice!!...

I looked at the clock it.. 1 am... I don't know if he is still awake... whatever I'll just send text.

Oikawa: _Hey Sho-Chan... Are you awake??_

The answer came instantly..... as if he was waiting for his text....

Ok nope... not going there....don't think unnecessary things Oikawa...

Sho: _Yes.. I'm awake... Do you need anything oikawa-san?_

Oikawa: _we forgot to talk about the practice... let's both check out schedule tomorrow then plan together..._

Sho: _OKAYYYY.... I'm soooo exited to practice with the grand king._

Oikawa: _hahaha.... yeah me too.. though will you tell your team...?_

Sho: _Umm uno..... No.. they are a bit over protective especially Daichi-san and you know how kageyama is.._

Oikawa: _hmm... ok whatever you want... we will talk about it when we will meet later. I already know where we will practice.. It's a bit far though..._

Sho: _it's Ok_...

Oikawa: _well we should sleep. We have practice tomorrow..._

Sho: _yeah_

Oikawa: _And uh Sho-chan..._

Sho: _Um yeah_

Oikawa : _Don't dream about me too much ok! ;D ♡♡_

Sho: _AS IFF!!!!!OIKAWA-SAN YOU BAKA!!_!

Oikawa: _hahaha.... Good night Chibi-Chan_

Sho: _DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!!_

Then there was a pause.. Oikawa was about to close his phone when...

Sho: _Good night you baka hmphh..._

Oikawa closed his phone still chuckling..... He closed his eyes to try to get some sleep and to dream about a certain orange head.....

...................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it guys for this chapter.... I know I'm late.. so sorry for that. But after about 3 month I will have my collage entrance exams. So I'm studying like crazy now... so from now on updating might get a bit irregular. But don't worry I will update this story♡♡....   
> Again thnx for all the support guys... plzz do comment. I would love to hear your opinions and if you didn't like something


	9. Chapter 9

**Hinata's pov.......**

Early morning rays hit me as I opened my eyes.... I blinked it a few time to get used to the light.....

Then I got up and stretched exited to begin the day and play moreeeeee Volleyball...haha coz it's the best......

As I was stretching my eyes fell on my phone... And I reached out and opened it with a strange feeling in my heart.... hmm.. no text... so he's still asleep huh...

As I saw no text from him yet... I felt a bit disappointed even if I shouldn't.... I know he will text me. I should not want to see his text first in the morning this muchh......... Or rather want to see him this much.......

what is wrong with me. Maybe it's just...coz of frustration of delaying our practice...

All of this thinking made me miss him even more.. we couldn't practice or even meet each other after Sunday... we were busy with our team... I could have made some time but Aobajousai suddenly had a lot of Practice matches scheduled this week......

He sounded very apologetic......... though... So on the phone I laughed and told him its OK.... while my heart may have hurted a little.....just a little...... OK...

Though I have no idea about the reason..... I just know for some reason that guy has a strange effect on me... .

I shook myself out of it...... and thought about volleyball and my friends and tried to get exited again....... Yeah!! I have an awesome day ahead...

I got ready and went downstairs. I walked towards the kitchen to toast some bread for breakfast..... Well truth be told ,I'm totally helpless at cooking..... But strangly enough I'm veryyy good at baking... And I love it too as it helps me to relax.....and calm myself.......

I sat on the table while eating my toast asnd browsing on my phone...

Aweee kawai!! kenma looks sooo cuteee wearing that neko hoodie.... let me save it hehe.....

Suddenly a massage popped up... and suddenly my day became a little bit more brighter......

Oikawa: " _Good morning Sho-chan ♡♡. Good luck for today's practice...and handling Tobio-chan ;)"_

Sho: " _Good morning :). Have a nice practice"_

And this was it... We both are busy at the morning to get ready for practice. But no matter what Oikawa always wishes me in the morning.... We mostly text a lot between classess and call each other at night...

I got up and ran outside with a not so huge smile on my face...bcz.. bcz of Volleyball practice.....yep... and got on my bike to go to school.....

................................................

As I arrived at our karasuno volleyball gym.. I looked around frantically.... where is bakayama??.... who arived 1st damnn it!!!

I looked around and saw Tanaka sempai and Nishinoya sempai snickering about something....... Daichi-san is lacturing Asahi-san again maybe to men up... I thought with a snort..... The others haven't arrived yet...

Oh there's Sugawara-san... no sign of kageyama though.... I walked towards suga-san...

As I walked closer he looked up and gave me his signature sweet smile....

"Hey good morning Hinata"

"Good morning... Suga-san I have something important to ask.." I said with a serious voice..

But before I can continue He gave me toothy smile and said

"Don't worry you are 1st. Kageyama didn't come yet...."

"YES!!!! Yohoo!"

As I jumped in happiness.. Suga-san only gave me a cheeky smile.....

"Oh! And Hinata.. Give me a share of the meatbuns Ok"

"Off course"

I said with a thumbs up.... Haha..... bakayama this week I came 1st more times then you... you have to pay up all the meatbunss.....

I thought as I grined looking at Suga-san... who laughed a little at my antics.... Of all the upperclassmen's I feel the most comfortable with him.

I think all of us does...... Even tsuki is nice with Suga-san... But I think I'm the most close to him in 1st year....hmphh...

My thoughts were broken by Suga-san rufling my hair....taking my attention...

"Hey let's stretch... I think kagryama got hold up somewhere.... if he is not back after stretching then I will toss some for you... I haven't practiced with you for almost a month..."

This got me moving... As I liked him a lotttttt as a setter....

"HAI!"

.............................................

As I spiked another toss with a bham..... I couldn't help grining... it feels sooo awesome everytime.. this feeling will never get old...

I shot suga-san a grin as I landed on my feet.. we have been practicing for a while. And I can say that, I spiked all the tosses... Even if he doesn't have kageyama's super aim he is amazing in his own way....

My thoughts broke as Tanaka sempai ruffled my hair and said with a wide grin...

"Hey hey Hinata!! Those were some awesome spikes..... but don't think you will catch up to me soo soon. You hear!... but don't worry this sempai of yours will teach you many things"

He says in his usual boasting voice while posing... and I can't help but laugh... But suddenly someone slaped my back.. hard...ouch!....

I looked back it was Noya sempai who was laughing and slaped my back again..

"Yeah!! Shoyo!!. you are getting better at spiking.. your practice with Suga-san and nekoma's setter paid off.... huh...But you still suck at receiving and other things though"

Noya-san said bluntly as usual... But rather then get down I got fired up...

"Yeah!! I will try harder!! and improve those too.. and I need to improve my spiking a lottt too..."

Noya-san looked at me and said

" I will help you improve you receiving.. don't worry" "Really sempai you are the best!!!"

At that Noya-san flushed and shot me a happy smile..

" Off course,!!! you are my precious kouhai after all. Leave it to the sempai"

As I nodded franticly.. Suga-san suddenly asked

"Hmm where is kageyama? Bcz of practice I didn't realize he didn't came yet..This is very very unusual for him. He is never late to practice.."

Tanaka san hmped and said

"Let me give him a call and scold him properly"

Suga-san sweatdroped at that..

"Tanaka just call him and ask him.. no need to scold him yet.."

But suddenly the gym door opened.. and kageyama rushed in... He deeply bowed instantly...

"Gomen!!. there was an accident on the road.. so I got late"

Daichi san just waved his hand.. "It's Ok.. no need to bow... you are never late.. So I knew there was a valid reason.. but are you Ok?"

Kageyama stood up and said

"Yes.. I'm fine"

"Then.. it's ok.. Now go warm up.. you missed more then half an hour of practice"

"Hai!"

He went to the corner and started warming up... Suga-san smiled at me and went to toss for the other guys..... I grabbed a water bottle and walked towards kageyama.. I shot him a smirk as I siped my water.. That smirk seemed to irritate him a little...

"What!" He asked....

I shrugged my shoulder....

"Nothing.. It's just I improved my spiking.... Everyone praised mee. I can now spike all the tosses by Suga-san...

'Take that you bastard.. you said there is no benefit practicing with Kenma.. hmphh'

I can see an angry tic forming...this pissed him a little... As he didn't said anything just continued stretching while scowling.....this time I grined...

"And I won the bet of arriving first this week....hehehe.. you are buying me curry bun's for a week"

This time he looked at me super pissed..

"Hey I was late for a reason!!!"

I poked his shoulder

" Hehe...a bet is a bet.. or are you backing out" I looked at him highly amused as he gritted his teeths..

"FINE! But next week I'm winning. That time don't run away like a pussy"

" what did you say!!! Bring it On! Ya bastard"

As we head butted and almost started fighting Daichi-san called us

" Guys what the hell are you doing!....No fighting! Kageyama if you have finished warming up then start practicing!"

Tsuki looked towards us with his special sneer reserved specialy for kageyama......

"Oh! Look at that...The king was soo late and now he is playing around.....well he is the king after all.. he doesn't need to practice like us peasants....."

Uh oh! I can literaly see fire burning up in kageyama. As he glared at Tsukishima.. Tsuki as usual giving his dirty smile and glaring back....

Almost all the players sweatdroped at the scene....... Suga just signed and mumbled something that sounded like "not again"

Noya and tanaka sempai just laughed while yachi-san was a bit freaked out as usual....

Coach Ukai just shook his head helplessly as he stepped up....

"Oi oi... break it up... don't waste time anymore"

Suddenly Kageyama shouted startling us

"Hinata Boke!! Let's go practice..... You still are hopeless even if you improve just a little" "Why! You..." I shouted as I followed him....

.................................................

I finished changing and got ready for the whole day of school. My body was a bit tired. Damn that practice was intense . Even for me. Kageyama really did fired up. But I still had a lot of fun as I always do with volleyball.

I opened my phone as I walked out of the changing room. I saw there was a text from Oikawa-san

Oikawa: _Hey Shoyo... how was the morning practice?... we just got finished.._

Sho: It _was great... everyone praised me as my spiking improved.... but I need to improve more though. Not to mention my serving and receiving kinda suck..._

Oikawa: _hahaha.....it's Ok.. we will practice. And I will help you.... as for spiking you just need a few fine tuning and experience with other setters..._

Sho: _yeah.. I agree. But that bakeyama doesn't understand... that jerk.._

Oikawa : _hehe... well as we played at monday which is unususl for us. soooI'll be free whole day this saterday and sunday.. soo I was thinking...._

Sho: _yeah OK..I'm also free this saterday after 2 pm as we don't have mendatory afternoon practice that day as coach is busy and sunday is the weekend...._

Oikawa: _Hmm but you had practice this sunday?_

Sho: _well we sometimes do practice if we want or there's tournaments... but most sunday's we take rest.._

Oikawa: _oh so like us then. But we usually have both sunday and monday off.... Anyway.... that's great then. We will plan later ......though as I said it's a bit far......_

Sho: _It's Ok. It's just for this week. Mum said we can practice in my house from next week...._

Oikawa: _hmm..._

Sho: _Alright then. Bye... I gotta go..._

Oikawa: _Bye Sho-chan (^0^)♡☆_

As I was smiling unknowingly I almost didn't notice tanaka sempai...

But I was able to turn off my phone ar he swang his arm around my shoulders

"What are you smiling at Hinata?"

Before I can say anything Noya-sempai also arrived beside us. As he looked at me with a astonished abd teasing face

"Don't tell me Shoyo... it's a special lady friend"

At that there was paniked expression at tanaka-san's face...

"WHAT!! Hinata don't tell me you already have surpassed your sempai!"

At all this I paniked a bit.. as I franticly waved my hand

"It's nothing like that. It's just a good friend of mine...."

At that tanaka-san realesed a breath of relief..........and Noya-sempai laughed looking at him.... I couldn't help thinking....

'As if someone as goergious as him will ever be with me'

Wth! Where did that come from.... don't think about it Hinata.... you will either become evenn more confuse or will realize something that will make you even more frustrated..... maybe theres a problem in my head.... yep it's all bcz that bakayama keeps hitting my head....

I pushed all the thought at the back of my head head as I walked towards my class.....

.............................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is it ... I hope you enjoy.... plzz vote and comment


	10. Chapter 10

**Hinata's pov.....**

Today our teachers had a meeting so the class before lunch was cancelled.. But we were told to stay at our classes before lunch hour begins.....

As I was looking outside of the window my phone beeped. I became a bit exited thinking it was Oikawa-san... but as I checked it was from Kenma..

I pushed down the slight disappointment as I was happy that he texted me. He hadn't contacted me for few weeks...

Kenma: _hey Shoyo._..

Sho: _Hi kenma!! How are you?.. I missed you soooo much......_

Ken _: I missed you too._

Sho: _So how was your day? Are you in class?_

Ken: _No... we just had a practice match today?...._

Sho: _And...?_

Ken: _We won......_

Sho: _Really!!! Congratulations!_

Ken: _Nah.... it's nothing much_

Sho: _oh plzz I know you are happy.. or else you wouldn't text me right after the match..._

Ken: _whatever...._

Sho: _hahaha..._

Ken: _anyway I had a favour to ask_

Sho: _what is it?_

Ken: _Actually at the start of the next month on the weekend I'm coming to miyagi with my parents. Can I crash at your place. I don't wanna stay at my reletives home... family issues etc...._

Sho: _thats 2 weeks after right? yeah sure...no prob.._

Ken: _Thanx a lott shoyo......._

Sho: _Hey no need for thnxx...._

Ken: _Ok bye.. I gotta go. Take care..._

Sho: _yeah you too...bye.._

As I kept thinking about the conversation a hand shook me

"Hey Shoyo!!.. Are you listening!.."

"Oh Sorry! "

"Who was it?.. was it the someone special you keep texting everyday?...."

"What? No.. it's Kenma."

"Oh isn't it that pudding head setter"

I giggled a bit..but answered "Yes..And there is no someone special "

"Hah....You keep telling youself that "

I looked at 'Shuu Maiko' with a confused expression.. ... who was looking at me with a deadpaned expression. 

He is my childhood friend..( yes he is from Nisekoi.. he is one my most fav friend character..) We have been together since elementary school. He is not the most athletic type but he loves photography. And he is someone who knows me the best and understands me......... I'm lucky to have him in my life......

As I was about to retort.. my phone beeped again. I checked and unknowingly there was a small smile on my lips.. It was Oikawa-san...

Oikawa: _Sho-chan save meeee!!!!!... Iwa-chan is bullying me again_......

Sho: _How can I save you from here?... and whatever it is. I'm sure it's your fault......_

Oikawa: _It's not my fault!!! I just told him the truth..... that I'm wayyy more charming then him.. which is off course the truth... how can he bully me for saying the truth......_

Sho: _hehe..... like I said it's your fault. And you kinda deserve it..._..

Oikawa: _Sho-channnn don't be mean... :( . You should be on my team...._

Sho: _ok.. ok. it was Iwazumi-san's fault... happy?_

Oikawa: _yeah!..that's right....Iwa-chan is the bully...._

Sho: _yeah!.. whatever you say...._..

Oikawa: _Sho-chan you are making fun of me.. aren't you??_

Sho: _took you long enough to understand ;)....._

Oikawa: _Sho-channnn!!!_

Sho: _hehehe_....

Oikawa: _Sho-chan.. yo.....Shit! gotta go.. I think sensei saw me.._

At that I couldn't help giggle a bit. Suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat. As I looked up Shuu was looking at me with a coy smile.. Tsuki was watching with an uninterested face but a bit of amusement in his eyes.... I would have again marvelled at the fact how much they both look similer. If I wasn't uneasy about that coy smile..

"What?"

"Did you even look at your face... there is definitely someone special.."

I can feel my cheeks getting warm. As I shook my head franticly...

"Nopee.. no wayyyyyy... don't even talk about it. I'm not interested in anyone"

I didn't know but at that moment a thought crossed both Shuu and tsuki's mind..... 'Hmm maybe he himself didn't realized yet. But he has a crush... even if it's little..it's clear'

Shuu suddenly smiled and said well "It's ok... maybe I just got confused" I just smiled in return. And told myself not to think about the conversation just now..... coz it was clear that it was just a confusion... yeah that's right.....

"Anyway did anyone of you finished English and math assignments?" Shuu suddenly asked... I can feel myself suddenly covered in cold sweat...... Tsuki just answered with a "yeah"..

As they both turned towards me.. they noticed my panic.Tsuki that jerk... smirked

"Let me guess you didn't finish them"

I gave him a glare..

"Hey! I finished the English one. It's the math one that is unfinished"

He gave me a knowing look.. "And you did that on your own?" Unghhh that jerk!..

"Fine Yachi-san helped me....."

He snorted

"Che..I knew it"

That's it!!! I made a fist towards him.. "You wanna fight!!" He again gave me that annoying smirk of his but I can see friendly amusement in his eyes.. "I wanna see you try shrimp"

OK!! friends or not he is asking for it.. Shuu who was laughing stopped us

"Fine fine calm down you guys" while still laughing....

His laugher somehow cooled me down and I even cracked a smile at our silly banter. I can even see a corner of Tsuki's lip lifted a bit... though that saltyshima would never admit it.

After that we just chated about the usual things to kill the time..

As the bell rang indicating that it's lunch time.. Shuu askee tsuki..

"Are you gonna eat with us or yamaguchi-san?"

"Nah.. yamaguchi said he has something to do with Yachi. So I'm stuck with you losers" Shuu snorted

"Hah we are soooooo lucky...... dumbass.. but anyway do you think there's something between yamaguchi and yachi.." He asked as he wringled his brows.. Tsuki waved it away..

"Nah... but yamaguchi does have a crush on her though. But the idiot didn't realized it yet.."

"Ohhh.. interesting.."

I was a bit shocked to hear it... I said as I grined "Woah!! I never realized it..."

Tsuki just looked at me with a teasing face..

"Off course... you are like him after all" I didn't know what he ment but knowing him it was an insult that's for sure..

As I was about to retort Shuu interrupted..

"Guys let's go.. I'm starving"

As we were hungry ourselves we stood up. We took our bantoes and went to the abondend back garden of our school.

It's a bit deep in the back . There is a big a long wooden table and benches. And there are lots of huge trees. So shadows are covering the tables. There's right amount of sun peeking through the leaves.... There's quite comfertable breeze in here. This place is cool and peaceful....... After the volleyball gym it's my fav place in this school.... But no one comes here. So we, especially me and Shuu come here everyday for lunch. Or to talk.

We were the one who showed it to Tsuki... It's a bit like our hideout. It's awesomee right!!!!.... only one person other then us who knows about this is Suga-san. He said he found it in his 1st year too. But never told anyone else. In his words he comes here when other are being too annoying, especially Daichi-san and Asahi-san... But he was not here today... Well he doesn't come here always......

As we sat down on the wooden bench. And started eating our bentoes. Shuu and I was blabbering about things as usual. While Tsuki just listened.. when suddenly Shuu got serious and looked at me..

" Shoyo if you someday do like someone. You will tell me who is he or her ok?. I will always support you"

I smiled a bit...

"Ok"

But suddenly there rose a panic in me...Tsuki is very smart.. so listening to this he must have found out that I'm Bisexual. As I looked at Tsuki with fear in my eyes. He looked at me with no emotions in his face...

Shuu must have noticed. He just let out a chuckle...

" Don't worry about this guy.. he is gay after all"

Me and Tsuki shouted one after another..

"WHAT!" "HOW DID YOU KNOW ?"

But before he can answer a voice spoke out from behind us...

"Wow.. I never knew!"

I can feel my panic increasing tenfold.. As I looked behind me. It was Suga-san with his usual smile...

Shitt! Now the whole team gonna know... what if they hate me. Or feel uncomfortable...shittttt!!!!....... No... Shoyo calm down.... It's Suga-san. Maybe he will not tell them... I hope he doesn't.....

I can see even Tsukishima's face got a bit pale..... though he tried to hide it...

Suga-san walked towards us and sat on the opposite bench..

He looked at us. As he saw our faces he let out a small laugh...

"Hey hey.. no need to be sooo tense... there's nothing to worry about.. after all I'm also gay.

......................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha ;D what is this... everyone is confessing their sexuality... hehe..  
> I hope you enjoyed this.....  
> As I said before in this story friends and teams are very imp. So there will be a lot of scenes like this...  
> Plzz give me your feedback.. the good the bad. I will really appreciate it. Just be polite that's all I ask.  
> Thanks again for all the support guys...
> 
> So soooo sorry for being late. But it's gonna be like this now.... I will try my best though....


	11. Chapter 11

**Hinata's pov:**

"HA!!!!!!!!!" 

Me and Shuu let out a surprise shout... Even Tsukishima couldn't surpass a surprised "Epp".......

Suga-san just giggled looking at our faces....  
"What? Is it really that surprising?" He asked with a closed eye smile....

"Un...o I..mean... Its you... I mean.."  
Shuu can't even answer properly coz of shock... But I can understand what he is trying to say...

Boys or Man's like Sugawara-san are those who have this normal handsome boy aura....who usually wants a ordinary small family. Who loves normalacy. You know those who doesn't want attention from others...... just wants a wife and two children.....

And well even though prejudices are very less now. But still gay family or couples still attracts a lott of attention. And still many many family who aren't open minded has objections.............

Hmm...... it's a relief that both mine and Oikawa-san's family are soooo open minded.......

Wait,why am I thinking about Oikawa-san....  
Well he is my friend.... so I'm happy about it... Hmm yep yep ..... that must be it.....

My musing was broken by Suga-san's laughter. He was looking at our faces that had kinda awkward expressions....

He then with a kind smile looked at Shuu..  
"It's OK.. I know I give the common family guy kinda vibe..."

At that Shuu gave a sheepish smile...

As Shuu looked at Tsuki who now had a neutral face.... As I also turned towards them..I heard Suga-san murmur something, which was barely audible.. and I missed some words. So I wasn't sure. It sounded like...  
"Common....... they.. mo..re wrong..."

So I looked towards him  
"Did you say something Suga-san?"

Suga-san who seemed to be thinking something startled a bit ...... But in no time he gave me his usual small smile....

"Noo.... I didn't say anything..... ohh!!!.....Lets eat, shall we?... It's getting cold..."

Ohh yes my food!!!... lunch time gonna end soon. I'v gotta eat. As I looked towards Shhu and Tsuki while starting to eat again. I saw both of them looking at Suga-san with a bit weird look. Shuu had a brow raised...  
As they felt me looking that look went away. And they also started eating.....

What was that about?.. Anyway none of my buisness.... I should eat this yummy lunch...

....................

We almost finished our lunch.. when suddenly Shuu asked something very nonchalantly.... But made me tense up immediately

"Soo Suga-sempai does anyone from the team know? You off course told Daichi-san and Asahi-san right??"

As I waited for the answer while pretending to eat... Suga-san snorted...

"Do you think I'm crazy... God knows how those two will react.... I don't want to deal with that........... hey! don't give me those looks.. I'm not saying they will react negatively......... I'm just saying I don't know how they will react... And I don't want Daichi to go all protective on me. And Asahi to drag to me to a church....Coz I know I will react negatively to that and its gonna be trouble.... so for now... I like the way things are..."

I tried to push down the slight dissapontment that I was feeling....... But I couldn't help agree with him......

I looked up from my lunch wgen I heard someone talking again.....This time it was Tsuki who asked a question....  
"So when will you tell them?...coz they will find out one day"

Suga-san answered   
"I will tell them when I have a serious relationship or when either one of you two will say it.... which I'm guessing is also when you will be in a relationship......."

As none of us said anything. He took a breath and said.....

"Well don't worry about it. As your sempai I will say one thing....Don't care about what others say or thinks. Do what makes you happy. So if you fall for someone whenever it is...today or tomorrow... just follow your heart and be a bit cautious"

That somehow made me relex a little. And I smiled at him. I can say even Tsuki had a bit of a smile..... But as I looked towards him... Tsuki seemed to have a strange look on his eyes as he stared at Suga-san........

Suga-san didn't seem to notice.... He just smiled back at us...... After that we let the matter rest...... For the rest of lunch period we talked about other things. Gossiped a bit.......

  
As we were walking back towards our class. Suga-san suddenly asked   
"Shuu... So what are you?? I mean your preference"

At that Tsuki just stoped on his track and ecen if his face was neutral as usual his eyes told that his interested...

Shuu smiled...  
" Well... I'm a bisexual like Shoyo.. But I mostly prefer females.... You know it was actually me who helped Shoyo realize his sexuality...."  
He said the last bit quite proudly... Hey!!!!Did you really need to say that last bit ....

Saltyshima just let out a snort.... that jerkk!!

But Suga-san let out a smile...  
"Wow we've got quite a LGBT club here.... though it's good.. we can talk to each other... rather then hangout with those boring people" 

That made us sweatdrop.... while Shuu let out a laugh... coz we know which those boring people are........  
*cough* daichi,asahi-san *cough* bakayama*cough* 

Shuu said with a exited smile...  
"Yeah! let's hang out sometime.."

  
............................................

Danmm it!!!!! I hate Math!!! Why can't I understand this shit!...

I'v gotta submit it tomorrow. I can't afford to fail..... It will couse me to miss volleyball practice..... and I braged to kageyama that I will do it.... that smug face...ughhh... I'm sure that basterd hasn't even touched it......

I sighed... I need help.... But who to call. Tsukishima is out of question.... that jerk's only gonna mock me.... yamaguch... No. Tsuki's gonna hear from him... oh! Yes Shuu!! My buddy... he can help me...

I picked up the phone to call Shuu....  
............  
Why isn't he picking up..... 

Oh Nooooooo I just remembered.. he is going out with his parents tonight..... 

Is there anyone else.... anyone from the team. Hmmmm. Uhh! Suga-san.....  
Let me try him

I waited for him to pick up as I called him..

" _Hallo."_  
_"Suga-san it's me.... um I need help with my math assignment... so are you free?"_  
_"Um.. I'm really sorry Hinata.. we third years have a test tomorrow. Soo...."_  
_"Oh it's ok..then.."_  
_"Yeah.. sorry again"_  
_"No..no It's ok..Bye"_  
_"Bye"_

................

WTH! I tried everyone on the team. And others. I even called Kenma... who very enthusiastically said that he will call me later and that he was in an intense battle then hung up before I can even say anything.....

Damn it!! If it was Chemistry I would have called kuroo.... 

Though mentioning that will piss off Oikawa-san... Though I don't know why... and I don't care. His expressions are priceless.. hehehe...

Wait! Oikawa-san!!!!! Didn't he say his fav sub is physics and Math.......

But wouldn't I be a bother??... But I don't even have anyone else to ask.... yeah.. I'm gonna call him. Yes......

........

I had the phone on my ear as I waited for him to pick up.... then there was a click and a slight husky voice that always somehow makes my heart jump spoke up....

" _Hallo.... hallo Sho-chan??"_

_"Hi Oikawa-san"_

_"Sho-chan!!!"_

He sounded so exited... That made me feel warm inside....

" _Sho-chan did you call bcz you missed me..?? hmm..."_

Came his teasing voice. Nevermind... that jerk just loves to tease me. But I still couldn't stop a smile from forming.......

" _Nopeeee. I didn't miss you at allllll"_

_"Heyyyyy it's not fair..... Bcz I miss you sooo muchhh. You have to miss me too"_

He said it in a somewhat childish and whining voice... but that still caused my heart to beat faster.... damn it!! How can he say that so nonchalantly.......

" _Sho-chan....Sho-chan ???"_

_"Yeah I'm here.... well I kinda need your help.. so are you free right now?"_

_"Yep totaly free... And if you need anything I'm here to help...."_

_"Thnxx Oikawa-san."_

_"Your welcome Sho-chan ☆.. So what do you need help with?"_

_" I need help with my maths. I just can't understand anything..ughhhh.. stupid math"_

_"Hahahaha......"_

_"Hey stop laughing!!!!"_

" _Sorry...sorry... it's just you sounded sooo cute"_

I can feel my cheeks getting warm...Damn it Oikawa!! Why do you do this everytime... making fun of me.... I'm not cute...   
But I didn't yell this time coz I still need his help...

" _And off course I'll help you... But it'll be difficult in a phone call. Wait... I'll Skype you "_

Without letting me say anything he ended the call. We are gonna Skype.... 

Wait this is gonna be our 1st skype.... and that also means I'm gonna see him.... and he's gonna see me.......

I can feel my face getting red... and my heart beating faster..... 

Damn ittt!!!!

............................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Chapter guys.... Enjoyyyy....
> 
> Plzz do give your feedback.....
> 
> Love you guyssss


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! Guyssss I hope the new year will bring lots of happiness to you guys...
> 
> Anyways here's the new Chapter....

**Hinata's Pov ......**

I know I shouldn't be nervous about it... It's just two guys skyping to help one of them in math.... a totally normal thing....

Even if I'm saying this to myself...this was the third time I tried to fix my eternally messy hair.... ughhh..hahh

I have no worries about my clothes though...

I'm wearing a veryyy loose tshirt..... It's plain white... and very comfy and khaki shorts... these were clean so I fortunately didn't had to change...

My musing broke as I saw Oikawa-san calling me in skype. I took a deep breath. Then accepted the call. And soon after that I had to work very hard from stopping blush creeping on my face.... though I'm not sure if I succeeded fully...

There he sat on his desk with all his glory......  
Oikawa Tooru........with his hair a littte bit messy which was a bit different but still hella stylish..... well... it has a sexy vibe to it....

He wore a blue tshirt of the right size.... which looks comfertable..... and am I seeing thiss right..is he wearing glasses!!!... damnn!!!  
I never saw anyone looking that good in glasses. It makes him look even more mature. He was looking at me with a slight smile... looking gorgeous and elegent as usual even in such plain and normal look.......

Shit!! I'm doing it again... snap out of it... shoyo..... what's wrong with me.?? am I sick or something messing with my head...?? Why am I checking him out!!

oh god!.. did he notice..

As I looked at him I let out a breath coz of relief. He was daydreaming something... About what, I dont know... but I was thankful for that....

I called out...  
"Oikawa-san..."

He snaped out of it. And gave me sheepish smile....

But before I can say anything though... it turned into a rather teasing smile...

"Sho-chan! I will help you with math. But you have to pay attention to math.. Ok. Don't stare at me too much ;D"

Shit did he notice???... Damnn I wanna wipe that sexy smirk from his face... sexy??? what the! am I!.... forget it.......

I have to say something quickly...

I put on a polite smile.....

"Oikawa-san thnxx a lot for helping me with math.. But plzz do try to concentrate and not day dream about something....."

He just smiled that musical smile of his..  
"Point taken..."

"And FYI I was surprised seeing you in glasses. You never told me that..."

That got him a bit flustered all of a sudden... Which took me by surprise....and made me hella confused... what is it?

"They don't look that good, right??" He asked with a bit nervous smile....

Hah... what is he saying!! How can he say that!!!  
I had a feeling that I should say the truth.. even if that's embarrassing...

"Umm noo. It looks very good on you" I told him while looking away. I can feel my cheeks burning....  
Godd this is soooo embarrassing.....

But as I looked at him I felt that it was worth it.. seeing how happy he is....Oikawa was looking at me with a beautiful smile.....

I smiled back.....

After that he got serious and started studying... It was a bit hard at first.. Oikawa is hella distracting... To be honest he looks even more attractive when is serious and attentive towards something. And this side of him was a rare sight. He truly does likes math and physics...

After a while I was finally able to concentrate .... and I understood everything... His explanations were easy to understand..... He is veryy good at teaching

And like this in 2 hours we finished my homework.......

"Thanksss a lottt Oikawa-san......."

"Your welcome... and if you need any help regarding physics and math. I'll be happy to help. Though I'm a bit weak at Chemistry"

"Oh don't worry about that. Kuroo-san always helps me with it..."

Instantly his expressions changed... I can see a tic on his forhead... uh ohhh this would be funn.. hehe..  
"Kuroo huh.."

"Yep.. he is such a prodigy in Chemistry... its amazinggg.... And thanks to him I get high marks in Chemistry"

I don't know why but it's soo much fun to rile him up like that... though I don't understand the reason why he reacts like that....

"That's good" thats all he says with a weird smile...

He then took some long breaths....But suddenly he gave me naughty smile and changed the subject.....

"By the way Sho-chan. It's nice to see you depend on me... for math and practice. But don't you think I deserve a reward hmm"

I didn't know what to say...But he is right. He does deserve a reward... but the gleam in his eyes is making me uneasy.... well.. whatever... I'll handle it....

"Well yeah.... So what do you want?..."

"I don't know yet. When I will want something I'll tell you. You can't refuse when the time comes Ok.."

I didn't know what he was gonna ask. But the heated eyes and the tone he used to say the last line.... made buttufles appear in my stomach.....

I somehow stammered out a yes.....

And instantly his face changed to a smiley sweet face... And he started telling me about his day exitedly...as if nothing happend just now....

The conversation as usual was simple and easy going. But equally entertaining. It was nice to his face while he was talking... I do enjoy talking to him on phone but I realized that I prefer seeing him while talking. So that I can see the way his eyes shined as he talked about their practice... the way he pouted soo cutely.. while complaining about Iwazumi-san... the way he laughs at his own jokes.....

I'm glad he is willing to show me all this sides of his.... And I will always treasure these moments and conversations....

......................

As he asked me about my day... I thought if I should mention about Tsuki and Suga-san..... No it's their private matter.... I don't think Suga-san will mind.. but I will tell him after asking them...

"It was usual... I spend most of my time with Shuu and Tsuki.."

"Shuu??"   
There was confusion on his face...

Oh yeah I never told him about Shuu. We always start talking about volleyball while talking about my day....

"Oh yeah remember I said Kenma is one of my two best friends beside Kageyama... well Shuu is the 2nd one. He is my childhood friend. We have been together since elementary school..... He is like a soul brother to me..... you can say he is like what Iwazumi-san is to you.... But its a shame he doesn't play volleyball......"

As I looked towards him he was giving me a sweet smile. As gave a look that said 'What?'  
He Said  
"It's just that I'm happy you have that kind of friendship....."  
But then with his usual teasing smile   
"I thought you and Kageyama are like me and Iwa-chan..."

I shook my head in a frantic denial....

" Noo that's impossible .. the bond you guys have from childhood.. is not something you can build just in few months.... and if we are gonna have that connection we have a long longggg way to go. I personally don't think we will have that bond. But yeah we have and will become partners that trusts each other on the court"

At that Oikawa just gave a understanding smile.... which instantly made me feel better...

"Well tell me about Shuu-san.. What kind of person is he??..."

I felt happy that he wanted to know about Shuu. So I started exitedly.....

"Well he is the class comedian. But he gives very very good advise. And is thoughtful... well.. at least when he wants to be..... He is also a bi. Actually it was him who made me realise my sexuality... or to be specific he made me accept it......"

Yeah... I'm not that dense that I didn't realize that I'm a bi. Especially my attraction towards men.... and especially after that.. incident... well.... I tried to deny my desires, needs and sexuality........ Though I still don't do that..... at least not what my body and mind...craves......

SHIT!!!! Don't think about that NOW!! Damnn it!!

I shook my thoughts away and looked at Oikawa... He was listening to me with a small beautiful smile on his lips...

"What?"

"Nothing....I'm just happy for you"

Da-bum..... da-bum..  
It was such a simple statement... but damn! why my face is sooo warm..... and My heartbeat got soo much louder suddenly..... it shouldn't effect me that much....

"Sho-Chan are you Ok?" Oikawa sounded confused...

"I'm f.inne..It's nothing.."

Oikawa didn't look convinced but he let the metter rest as he remembered something...

"Sho-chan about the prac..tic.e..... I was thinking......."

Seeing Oikawa hesitate the worst came to my mind.. and I felt my heart sink....

Is he cancelling it?..... or does he not want to practice with me.....?

I looked at Oikawa while trying not to show my inner thoughts and sadness on my face..... and waiting for the inevitable...

Oikawa looked away... his face was slight..ly red... hah..

"Um..m do you wanna have a sle..epove.r there?... we can go there on Saturday after school and well came back at sunday afternoon or evening......... and It will be just us....You... don't have to if you don't want to... It's just..well.. I.. I.... just..wa.nna.. spen..d some time to...get.her with you..?"

I went totally silent....I'm sure it showed on my face how shocked I was as I froze up.....  
What!... he is nottt cancelling??? He wants to spend more time with mee......!!!! Meee!!  
Wait!!......   
It will be j.us..t US THERE!!!!!

I sat there froze as I thought about being with him there ALONE... with no one else there... on the mountains!!!

I didn't hear Oikawa... at last he had to scream my name to snap me out of it...  
He had a bit tense abd nervous face...

"Do you not want to? It's Ok Sho-chan we ca-"

"OFF COURSE I WANT TO!!!"

He looked at me wide eyed as I realized what I did. I looked away flushed coz of embarrassment.  
But how can he think I don't want to spend time with him.....

But oh godd what I just did! it's soooo embarrassing!! He's definitely gonna tease me to death....

As I was dying of embarrassment... He called out my name sooo softly...

"Shoyo"

I automatically looked towards him...  
He had a very soft and gentle smile on his face. His eyes were soft as well..and filled with some thing... that I couldn't identify... something unknown....

And for some reason it made him look even more handsome....and sooo gentle

He again spoke with a soft tone

"I'm glad.. very glad.... I'll see you soon,Ok....  
Good night Shoyo"

And then ended the video...... as I sat there shook, my cheeks flushed and strange new feelings in my heart......

...............................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At lastttt the chapter is here guysss.... Plzz give me feedbacks.... I love to hear them..
> 
> And again HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!.. :D And late Merry Christmas....
> 
> As always love you guyss....


	13. Chapter 13

**Hinata's pov...**...

It was friday evening.... The only sound that was heard from karasuno's gym was hard breathing........

HAH...HAH.... it was a good practice.... the besttt!!!

It was late in the evening... we were still at the gym...I was lying on the gym floor with several others. we practiced extra today as I requested extra practice with kageyama....

Every one were in great mood so they agreed to join us....

They don't know the reason why though.... they must've thought I just wanted to practice as usual....

On my right side was kageyama who  
who was breathing hard like me and was thinking about something..... must be about his tosses...

Mann!! that brilliant jerk improved even moree.... I must improveee.... I can't stay behind....

I looked towards him to say something only to find him staring at me with a strange look on his face... what's his deal? Why staring at me like that....is he picking a fight with me or something.... Doesn't seem like it....he was just looking into my eyes....

I gave him a look that said "what?"

He seemed to at last realize that I caught him staring..and suddenly there was a sudden red stresses on his face.....

"NOtH..ing!!! HINATA-BOKE!!!"

He shouted out and suddenly jumped up and walked away from me...

I knew I had a confused look on my face. Coz that's what I was feeling... What did I do? Is he mental??

I was still confused when Suga-san, Tsuki and Tanaka sempai walked towards me...

Tanaka sempai also had a confused look on his face...

"Hey what's his deal? You two weren't even talking. I saw it. He suddenly jumped up and   
left shouting...."

I nodded

"Yeah.. right"

Suga-san and Tsuki looked at each other... as they spoke one after another...

"You don't think......"

"No way... I mean..he is the king.. he must've been complimanting him or something on his mind"

"Hmm... yeah he doesn't seem like someone that would... but considering how he acts about kenma..hmm"

"The heck.. the king nahhh... I don't think soo"

"Hmm maybe.."

What the hell are they talking about!!

Tanaka san voiced my question...

"What are you guys talking about?"

Suga-san just smiled...  
"Nothing... it's just some useless thought"

Tsuki didn't even answer...

What with all the people around me acting all weird....Well...Whatever!!! .....

Then I noticed Tsukishima seemed to be looking at Suga-san. Hmmm I noticed it before as well. Sometimes he stares at Suga-san when he thinks Suga-san is not looking.....

Hmm what's all that about... well none of my buisness ... I don't care what Saltyshima does..

In between all this Kageyama returned to take his things... He looked normal again as usual with all our fights... But I think I saw a little bit of colour on his cheeks...must be a mistake...He didn't look at me.. but as he was packing he asked...

"What do you wanna practice tomorrow after school? Spikes? Some quicks or wanna improve serving??:

He didn't ask If I wanna practice or not. Coz I never say no to a practice..... even if its not mandatory. I practice everyday except maybe sunday...

But today's Friday... that's mean it's Saterday tomorrow.. I will go with Oikawa-san tomorrow...

Remembering that made me remember that night.. when we skyped for the first time... The look he had before he ended the call.... that soft look.   
It stirs something inside of me.... every time I think about it... Makes my breathing heavier

Ahh... a strange feeling swelled inside of me...as I clearly remembered that face that Eyes...

"Hina....."  
"Hinata..."  
"HINATA-BOKE!"

Kageyama shouted at my face...

That snaped me out of it....

As I focused I noticed the 4 of them were looking at me strangly....

I let out a nervous laugh...  
"Ha ha..sorry got lost in thoughts"

"So you can think? What a surprise?"000 The snide comment was from Tsukishima....

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Stop! guys no fighting!!!"

Daichi-san shouted out from the other side of the gym without even looking at us.... but his voice was stern... which shut us up.. as no one wants to get on his bad side.   
Yikess. Its not a good experience...

"Anyway answer the question"  
Kageyama asked again.....

"Well... you see... I.. ca..n't prac..tice"

"Oh..O.k.. WAIT! WHAT!!!"

Kageyama looked at me shocked.. the other 3 also had the same expression...

"What is all the comotion??" Daichi-san came towards us with other players...

"Hinata just said no to a practice"

"........."

All of them looked at me shocked. I didn't know that but the same thing was on all of their mind...

'HINATA JUST SAID NO TO PRACTICE!!!!'

'NANIIII!!!!!!'

I didn't even notice their expressions as I thought what I should say... I can't mention Oikawa off course.... I don't even want to think off what would happen....

Anyway.. I'll have to mention someone else..hmm.. some one theyyy don't know.... who is it... who is it.. who!!.... ohhhh.... yeahhh!!!

I looked at them....

"Actually I'm having a sleepover on one of my friends house from middle school... they really wanted me to come... so I'm going over there... It's a bit far. So I'll return sunday"

All of their face went "oh"

Daichi-san smiled   
"So that's the case... then safe journey and have a great time"

"Thank you I will"

All of them wished me safe journey...

Kageyama juat had a very annoyed look...  
"Don't slack off too much"

This jerk!!!.....

"I never slack off...You wanna fight!!! Come here!!"

As I fought with him. I only had one thought. I hope everything goes well.....

.....................................

Oikawa pov....

I am packing my bags currently... I was the only one here...  
I stayed late at the gym for a long time. All the other players are already gone.... At least I think......   
Iwa-chan wanted to wait for me.. but he had guests coming.... so he couldn't wait for me. I had some last minute paperwork to do as captain of the team...... and also wanted to get some alone practice in......

The locker room and I think even the whole school is silent.... damnn it! It's already 8 p.m... I have to go home and finish all the things for tomorrow's trip....

A smile came to my face as soon as I thought about it.... I can feel excitement bubbling in my stomach.....

For some reason I have a feeling that some thing gonna change........

Any way I gotta get out of here....

I went out.. locked the locker and then the gym... As I was about to head home.. I saw someone standing leaning on the gym wall. Under the moon light I could only make out his body... who the hell is it....

As I walked closer... I noticed it's Hanamaki!!.. He didn't sense me as he was in deep thoughts......  
Hmm what is he doing here soo late?

" Yohoo! Maki-chan♡"

Hanamaki flinched but I pretended not to see it....

"Hey Oikawa"  
Instead he gave me a fake cheerful smile as he lifted his hand in greeting...but his body language said otherwise..

Hmm something is wrong.....

I walked towards him and stoped beside him... I can see his face more clearly now even if its dark. He looks destressed even if he tried to hide it.....

Something is definitely wrong....

I didn't say anything just leaned on wall beside him...   
There was few moments of silence... As I looked up towards the moon.

End pov...........

.......................................

There was silence as Oikawa and Hanamaki stood beside each other while looking at the moon....

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah it is...... but also looks sad... so beautiful but sooo alone..."

"Hanamaki...."

Hanamaki froze. He knew when he calls out his whole name. That means Oikawa is serious.... this were the time when he can't fuck around...

"Yes Captain...."  
Hanamaki subconsciously called Oikawa captain even though they were not on the court or even inside the gym......

"What's wrong?? What happened??"

'Hah so he saw through me... well he is observant as usual' Hanamaki thought while smiling bitterly on the inwardly...

'But I can't give in so easily... And I don't think he knows about that... at least I hope he doesn't....'

Hanamaki smilingly looked towads Oikawa

"Nothing Captain.. Everything is just fine..."

Oikawa doesn't answer for a bit.. then he looked towards his eyes...

Oikawa's eyes were piercing.... the eyes that makes so many player soo nervous on the court. Makes them squirm... The eyes that's sees through all their opponents. And their allies

And at the moment Hanamaki can sympathise with all of them as he subconsciously gulped...

After a second which felt much longer to Hanamaki Oikawa moved his eyes away and looked towards the moon again. His body relexed.....

Hanamaki let out a breath of relief and begin to relex a bit as he looked towards the moon and his mind went towards the reason he was so sad and tense and why he was out here so late..

Suddenly his thoughts broke as he heard Oikawa mutter.... and he froze on the spot...

"So what happend between you and Matsukawa?"

...........................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being sooo late.... plz do like and comment... love you guys sooo much.


	14. Chapter 14

" So what happened between you and Matsukawa??"

Oikawa can literally feel Hanamaki freeze up. But he knew he needs to ask.. They need to talk....  
He needs to help Hanamaki as his captain and his friend......

  
But also something is encouraging him....something in him is telling him tha he will find out something about himself..... something important...

And he always listens to his instincts.... 

  
"Wh...at.. are y.ou ev..en sayi..ng captain?? Haha noth..ing hap.pened between us... "

Hanamaki stammered out with a nervous laugh..... but Oikawa was calm as a cucumber... 

"You love him , don't you?" Oikawa said nonchalantly as if he is talking about the weather...

Hanamaki flinched.... as he was about to open his mouth Oikawa cut him off....

"Don't deny it... to be honest I don't have a single clue how does it feel to be in love.. Even after so manyy relationships I never fell for them... hell! I didn't even had romentic feelings for most of them... for some it was just attraction or lust. But I can say confidently that I know when something is up with my players. I'm always watching you guys you know..... Even if you hide it from everyone else... I can see it..... so plzz don't lie...to me..."

What Oikawa didn't told him that.... seeing him acting different..he had his suspicions...

So one day He was looking for hanamaki to talk to him . On that particular day he was way off... then usual..... And thus witnessed the confession. And seen Maki get rejected...

He knows and observes his players all the time.. He can read them even by their very very small reactions ... So he knows.... he knows that Matsukawa feels the same but is being a damn coward.... and he knows that even Hanamski knows that....

He didn't told Hanamaki coz he didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable and embarrassed.....

Hanamaki just signed.... 

"So you knew....." 

"Yeah...."

"And about Matsukawa.....???"

" Yeah.... I know....it's obvious..... I also know that guy is a fucking coward"

Hanamaki just looked down. His hairs cast a shadow on his eyes and face... so Oikawa couldn't see his face....

" yeah he is......I had a feelong even then but I just conferned his true feelings today...... I... he... That... THAT BASTARD!!!! HOW CAN HE DO THAT TO US!! HE LIKES ME.... BUT HE.... HE THINKS WE DON'T BELONG WITH EACH OTHER!! BULLSHIT!! DAMN! EXCUSES.!!!! HE IS JUST AFRAID. HE IS JUST FUCKING AFRAID.....HE CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT HE IS GAY. THE FACT HE LOVES ME!!!! UGHH!! WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SUCH A PUSSY!!! FUCKKKK!!!"

Tears of frustration and sadness came down from his eyes as he punched the wall and sobbed.... His voice keeps on getting higher and higher..... Oikawa didn't say a word just stood beside him. Listening to him... leting him get all of it out...After a while Hanamaki finally stopped shouting and his voice died down. All can be heard is heart breakind sobs... Oikawa without saying anything slowly went towards him and pulled him in a hug........ 

He waited for hanamaki to fully calm down... He didnt know how much time it took maybe minutes ir hours. But the sobs finally stoped... And hanaki looked a bit more calm...   
Giving him a few more minutes he then opened his mouth......

"Then remind him how important you are to him..... That he might really loose you.....if he keeps this up..."

There was confusion on Hanamaki's face...

"Huh! What are you saying....?"

Oikawa just smiled....

"Just wait till I return after Sunday... Ok... then we will talk. You just take it easy. Rest. Don't think about him... Calm yourself. Ok..."

Hanamaki just nodded... trusting his captain...

They stood there for a long time without saying anything. Hanamaki steadily calming himself....

Oikawa knew he should really go. It's getting really really late. But he stayed there. Coz he has one last thing to ask.... Something that for some reason... he really really wants to know suddenly....

After a while of waiting.... Oikawa looked towards Maki... He looked calm and was looking at the moon. He tgen broke the silence....

"Hanamaki......"

"Yeah...."

"How does it feel to be in love..? What's it's like"

Hanamaki took a deep breath as he kept looking towards the moon.....

And for some reason Oikawa felt a bit sacred.... scared that he gonna hear something that might change everything...... for a moment he considered stoping maki to answer... but then pushed it away...

  
"Love........ huh.......... it's a very beautiful but also a very painful thing..... but still you can't resist it........It will capture you in its cluches.. and then you will be it's slave..."

Love is when you have the strange urge to see that person all the time.....when your 1st thing in morning is thinking about them, And finish the night with thoughts of them as well....... when even if you are having a hell of bad day.... damnnn that one fucking smile makes you feel soo much better..... 

When all you can think about is them.... their smile, their antics...... even if they do a damnn stupid thing......you just love it.

No matter how much time you spend with them it's not enough...... there's always a longing for them...........

When your hearts starts racing when you are with them..... How even small smile and gesture, a small text makes you feel soo many things.... makes you feel you can do anything...

When just thinking about them being in another person's arms just rips you inside into shreds...... and you consider killing every fucking person who even looks at them the wrong way....

Love is when making them happy makes you happy. When you want to trust that person the most and wants that in return. That's what love is Oikawa.... that's when that person becomes every thing to you...

And when you feel even half of those things it means you are falling Oikawa....."

Hanamaki sounded a little out of breath... Just now he just let loose those feelings out what he feels for that bastard...... It left a bitter taste in his mouth thinking that they might not get together even if the feelings are mutual.....

Even thinking about that made him let out a wry smile....but suddenly a silver hope came to him..... Didn't Oikawa say he will help him.... Oikawa never backs away from his words. At least not the serious ones.....

Should he be hopeful or nott!!!. Hahh!..

Wait a minute why is Oikawa so silent....

Hanamaki slowly turned towards Oikawa. Only to see Oikawa with a blank face. He also looked quite a bit pale....

"Oikawa are you Okay?"

Oikawa flinched a bit. But lookd towards him with a strange smile.....

"I'm fine..... it's just very late.. I should go."

"Oh... Okk..."

Hanamaki looked at Oikawa's back as he started walking.....

But Oikawa suddenly stopped as if he remembered something....

"And Maki-chan wait for me..... we'll make Matsukawa realize how important you are to him..... OK? "

"Yeah...." 

Hanamaki mumbled out as he felt something in his heart after a long time. A silver of hope......

.........................................

Oikawa seriously didn't remember how he got home..... how he bumped into some people but didn't even realize..... How he didn't even touched his dinner which was on his desk.... Thank god his parents were out tonight.... As he was totally out of it.....

Alone in his house Oikawa just laid on his bed as thousands of thoughts raced on his head...... On what Hanamaki just said....

Suddenly his phone rang.... Finally breaking him out of it enough to check the Id...

His breath hitched....

It's Hinata..........

  
Oikawa pov.......

I don't know why... But I just can't forget what Hanamaki just told me.... I can't shake the feeling that I have felt most of it if not all of it... for somone.... But that's just crazy right?......

As I looked at the screen of my phone....

I can feel my heartbeat getting faster.. and that warm fuzzy feeling of happiness that always comes from seeing Sho-chan's name on my phone screen...

But just now I truly noticed it for the 1st time.... I noticed how my hands are shaking in anticipation as my hands started going towards the phone...... How my heartbeat getting faster by the second.... And suddenly how happy I'm feeling.... 

Have I ever felt like this just from seeing someone's call before..........

All this thoughts occupied my mind as I received the phone... and put it close to my ear......

" _Hallo.... Oikawa-san"_

A sweet but a bit high pitched voice came... And I felt how that makes me feel more warm.. And how I suddenly longed to hear him say Toru....

I somehow blurted out

" _Hey... Sho-chan...."_

I know I sounded off but thank goddd he didn't notice. As he sounded exited.... which made me smile a bit...

" _We'll meet at the station right?? At 3 pm....!!"_

_"Yeah...."_

_"I'm sooo exited.... to play volleyball...And ..."_

_"And......?"_

_"Well.... t.o spe..nd mmmor..e tim..e with.. you... I mis.ss.sed you..."_

Sho-Chan stammed out .... But that was enough to make my heart hurt... And emotion rose in to me which for the 1st time I really...really noticed... happines and joy.... also excitement...... I can feel buttufles on my stomach.... my breath hitched... and it was almost hard to breath.. My face instantly felt warm too..... I covered my face with my hands... as if hiding it from someone..... 

Oh!! God!!! Sho-Chan are you trying to kill me....... And what is this I'm feeling...?? Why am I soo affected?Why do I wanna see him soo badly?? Why do I wanna hold him in my arms? Why do I want to kiss him soo muchhh???

" _Oikawa-san....."_

Came his small voice...... Shit! Is he nervous... answer to him Toru damn it.... my heart felt a bit heavy from reallizing I made him nervous.... Oh Hell No!!!!

" _Sho-chan... I felt sooo happy hearing you say that.... soo... I .... just.....um...I missed you too.... soo much...And I can't wait for tomorrow.... I wanna see you"_

I told him honestly.....

I can feel hin sign in relief.... Oh!!! Sho-chan!! you have nothing to worry about....

" _we shoulddd sleep... Good night..."_

_" Good night......"_

As the line was cut off... I suddenly felt lonely. Sooo lonely.... And the urge to see him increase 10 fold...

I suddenly longed to see him, hear him even more... to take him un my arms......to kiss him him.... T....o..... m.ar.k him as mine..... 

I covered my eyes with hands in frustration....

Damnn it!!! Tooru!! calm down... what are even you thinking...... 

But still I couldn't stop... My thoughts went wild with thoughts of Shoyo.. Seeing him lying on my bed with my marks marking him as mine...... Him telling he is mine.....

When Suddenly a thought came to me....

What will happen if he got a boyfriend... Did he had one before.... well... it's none of my buisness.... yeah.. right.. I reaplly shouldn't care......

So why am I feeling like this. This burning.... This ugly feeling.... damn it...

I felt an intense burning, irritation... urge to punch someone... and an ugly feeling in me at the mare thought of someone else... anyone else touching Shoyo.....with the intention of making him theirs.....

Not only that my heart felt like it would break even at the mare... thought of him loving some one.... him wanting to be with someone else.....

I want to take him in my arms.. to be the one to kiss him... to mark him..... To make him scream my name in pleasure and only my name...

God damnnn it!! What are these feelings?.... when did I became like this?.... 

Even if I asked that I knew what they are... 

As my conversation with Hanamaki played on my mind time and time again...

I am finally forced to realize it huh.... I can't deny it anymore.....

I let out a wry laugh. As I brushed my hair with my fingers.... and spoke out loud...with a husky voice

"So I have finally fallen for Chibi-Chan!!..... huh..."

  
........................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!!!! He finally realized.... 
> 
> This chapter was sooo hard to write... 
> 
> Sorry for late update guys.... my exam is next month. Plzz pray for me 😭....
> 
> Loveee you guys sooo muchhh😘


End file.
